Never Give Up
by Misker
Summary: "Please wake up...please… you can't leave me like… this...i love you...and you said you loved me too… you promised… that you would never leave me...you promised…" She was dead the love of his life, the star to his moon was gone, and she would never return. Rewrite of Black Cat Brings Bad Luck... and hopefully better.
1. Prologue-0

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice i only own my OCs!**

 **Prologue** **.**

* * *

" **...** Where am i?"

A girl with midnight black hair and amethyst colored eyes asked herself as she looked into the white abyss.

"Hello, Kayla Faith Greenwood"

A broken voice said out of nowhere. She turned around in panic and confusion. You know how in cartoons or comics they do that thing with a glass of water where they spit it out of their mouth when they get shocking news… Yeah she wished she had a glass of water right now.

"... Wait wait...What?"

"I understand that you are a little confused-"

"A little, A LITTLE!. I am so confused! and, and angry and weirded out and even more confused and really fucking angr-"

"Would you please be kind and shut up!"

That made her stop because to be honest that scared her quit a bit. She thought that the guy or girl...thing, was gone and was about to call out for it? but she was proven wrong when she heard a sigh

"I apologize for that, Miss Greenwood. I don't easily lose my temper"

"... It's ok i should have... heard you out and i shouldn't have interrupted. But what's happening and where am i"

"Welcome to the Clear and you're here because i have chosen you to have a little adventure in a different dimension. My dimension to be specific, but you know it as well. However you may just know it as a children's cartoon show called Young Justice"

Her eyes became wider and her jaw fell to the floor as she looked into the clear.

"...W...WHA...WHAT!… What what what why, WHY!?"

"Think carefully now child this is a one time opportunity"

"... No... No i can't leave my dad. Ever since my mom and my little brothers died it's only been the two of us. I promised i would never leave him, i can't break that promise"

She was more stubborn than ever, her eyes were filled with determination as she looked around.

"Do not worry child he is ... Safe..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course i am child"

She looked in conflict with herself. She didn't wanna leave her father but at same time if he was safe and this was a one time opportunity then what was holding her back from accepting the offer. After much thought she decided.

"Are you sure that he's safe"

"Yes i promise you that he is safe and sound"

She looked down at the ground, but then looked up with slight regret and sadness showing in her eyes.

"...Ok i'll do it"

She said, you could still hear hesitation in her voice.

"Be strong Kayla Faith Greenwood and good luck"

A white light surrounded her and slowly turned into black dust that went in circles around her. She put her hands in front of her as if to protect herself from the possible danger.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

"Do not fear child this is simply just a gift from me to you. Just to help you get by on your new "adventure" and to give you a little good luck"

The dust tornado got smaller and smaller around her and then it blasted out in all directions and when the dust disappeared she was gone.

The clear was quiet, until a pair of footsteps were heard echoing thru the empty void. A man appeared out of thin air. He had dark brown hair and soft green eyes that were covered by a pair of silver round glasses. He let out a soft sigh, that turned into a sad smile as he looked into the abyss that was fading into a blue sky with white fluffy clouds and soft green grass. The man let a single tear fall as he looked down and took out a locket from around his neck and opened it, to see 2 pictures, in one of the pictures there was two 6 year old boys who looked exactly alike who were standing by a tree with another person standing behind them with their arms around the two boys that person was a younger version of Kayla Faith Greenwood. The other picture was of a woman who had black hair and kind ocean blue eyes with a gentle smile.

"Be safe my daughter and may your mother and little brothers watch over you in this time that i can not"

Said William J. GreenWood as he broke down to the ground crying, while holding the locket close to his heart.

* * *

 **Yeah it's up, the rewrite and before you say "this is just like the original!" it won't be. Sure a lot of the lines and dialogue is the same but like i said i have only changed the plot and name. Please tell me if you liked or hated this dialogue, i really want you guys opinion. But i hope you guys will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	2. The Story Begins-1

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 1**

 _The Story Begins._

* * *

A girl with long obsidian black hair stood upon a tall building in Opal City in Maryland. The long hair was flowing with the wind as her silver gray eyes gazed upon the unlucky city she had chosen to steal from today or tonight.

She still didn't know if she should steal the sapphire in the light of day or the dark of night but one thing was is sure she was defiantly gonna steal it. She just had to decide when to steal it so she could send out a note to the police after all that was what she was known for.

You see she was not just some ordinary thief she was The Rogue **,** a thief and a liar in the eyes of the heros and the police, but in the eyes of the homeless and the poor she was their secret hero. You see she didn't steal for herself she stool for others. Some called her the secret Robin Hood of the 20th century but the difference was she didn't use bow and arrow she used her black dust now what is this black dust you might ask well that is where it gets complicated.

 **Rogue Pov.**

"I have so much time on my hands yet i can't find the time to steal one silly little sapphire. Well at least i don't have to worry about school like the other teens. I mean come on what thief have the time to study for a stupid exam. Besides it's not like i need it. It's only useless information too me and i have bigger fish to fry"

' _Now what time should i steal the silly little thing'_

I thought as i jumped down from the roof of the ever so beautiful hotel i was staying in for free of course.

I started to steal 2 years ago when i was 14 years old and i have only ever been caught 2 times and escaped 2 times. Anyways the police had tried to capture me in every city i went to but what about the hero's you might ask, well i always kept away from them and their cities. Every time a hero showed up in the city i was in(because the stupid police of the city would ask them to help capture me)i disappeared, well i wouldn't actually disappear i would just teleport to another city. The 2 times i was caught however was not because the police finally pulled themselves together, no that wasn't it i was because either 1: i would run out of energy because of the lack of sleep or 2: because of very bad timing on my part.

When i was falling down the building i closed my eyes as i felt the wind go through my whole body, it felt like i was flying and i loved it. When i finally knew that it was time to teleport away, i summed my dust and teleported away.

When i opened my eyes i was in the hotel room that i stayed in. there was a giant bed and a bathroom with a jacuzzi. Why, well because this was the royal sweet. Yes i was a thief but that doesn't mean i can't hack a simple hotel computer and rent out a room under a false identity. I walked over to the mirror and began to change back to the real me.

As my teleporting dust surrounded me and took out the blackness of my hair and replaced it with long blond hair and the beautiful silver gray eyes were back to the amethyst eyes i was born with. My black leather leggings not to mention my long dark gray shirt and black boots were replaced with light blue cowboy jeans with a few holes in them and a light cyan t-shirt where there stood "I Can Resist Everything, Except Temptation" with white letters and my black leather boots well they turned into a pair of white converse and of course i had a pair of black glasses and a white beanie on.

Now you know my hair is originally black and that i don't use glasses, well the only logical reason to my new hair color is that i ofcourse dyed it in my own way. You may ask "Why would you do that" and i will answer "Because i fucking can" so that's that. Now about the glasses, well the reason i wear them isn't because i really need them i mean they aren't even real glasses and my eyesight is perfectly fine, and no it isn't a fashion statement either, it's just so i could hide my identity better because you know i don't really wear a mask when i steal stuff, the only thing that really changes is my hair and eye color. At first i thought that the thing with the i-wear-glasses-so-you-can't-recognize-me thing was incredibly stupid, but then again Superman exists in this universe so it must really work. People in this dimension are terribly stupid so they don't really notice things like that.

Yeah my dust could do a lot more than just teleport me places. Here is a rundown of what it can do so you get the jist of it. My dust can teleport anything just as long as i have made physical contact with the object that i want to teleport, so my dust can surround it and then i can send it anywhere i want to. The dust can also change my appearance no not shape shift but close it can only change my appearance slightly, you know like hair(like i said i dye it in my own way) and eye color, it can even change skin color but i have only done that once. I have also found that it can create a kind of shield to protect me from any kind of harm, but it takes a lot of energy, Something that doesn't take so much energy however is when i transform into the dust, sure i can only do it for about half an hour but it's still awesome. I don't know where my dust comes from or where it goes when i don't use it, all i know is that it has saved mine and a lot of other people's lives.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard a beeping noise it came from my com com. The com com was a gift from one of my friends. He was homeless once but after i came to the town he lived in and stole a painting from the art gallery and sold it on the black market and then gave the money to the him and some of the other homeless. He finally got enough money to start over again. He ended up with a job as a programer for a big company. He wanted to help me since i helped him so he made a little device to contact me with if there was something i should know about or if someone found out i was stealing from the rich and gave to the poor.

I took the com com out of my pocket and answered it

"Hi Mark what's up"

"We don't have time to chat sadly, i called because of something important!"

I walked over to my bed and sat down on it and listened with a raised brow.

"ok, what's up?"

"Well i was just in a meeting with my boss and another person from a company that i think you've heard of"

"it's highly unlikely, but what's its name?"

"Cadmus, it's owned by Lex Luthor"

"... Yes, i have heard of it, what's it up too now"

I asked as i walked over and picked up my calendar from the desk and checked what date and year it was.

' _when is it not up to something, i mean come fucking on it's owned by Lex Luthor one of the top 10 shadiest guys in the world'_

"well it seems that they have taken notice to you. They have a whole file on you and your powers"

That made me freeze i dropped the com com and the calendar on the floor and i just stood there in silence. My eyes were as wide as a fucking watermelon and i could not speak.

"Hello Rogue, are you there… hello?"

I snapped out of it and picked the com com up

"Sorry Mark i guess i spaced out. You said they have a file on me and my powers?"

"Yeah and they have sent someone to "collect" you that was at least what he said. I just wanted to warn you before it was too late. Anyway i have to get back to work i hope you get the files, good luck and stay safe"

He said as he shut it off and probably went back to work like he said. I hurried and picked up the calendar again and looked at it.

' _Please tell me that today is not the day_ '

I looked at it and saw the date it was the 4th of july 2010 also known as independence day.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

I yelled out in the lonely hotel room. I was lucky someone didn't hear me but that didn't make it any better, because when the sidekicks went on their little adventure to save the day and save superboy they would most likely find my file and read all about me and my freaky little powers and then they would tell their mentors and i would quit frankly be royally screwed… get it i would be royally screwed in the royal sweet… i'm totally gonna become one of does lonely crazy old cat ladies.

"I have to get that file back before they see the file or see me"

* * *

 **Howdy-dowdy so that was the first chapter i hope you liked it and if you didn't please say what i could have done to make it better in the comment/review box so i can take the wise knowledge that you have for me to heart and use it in the future. Anyway hope you guys will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	3. Mission and Advice-2

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 2**

 _Mission and Advice._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

"Well i'm not gonna get that sapphire today that's for sure. Looks like that has to be put on hold for now"

I said to myself as i walked over and took a dark brown backpack and started to get all the stuff i was gonna need, cuss there was no way in hell i was going there unprepared. I took some food and water if i got hungry and some bandages if i got hurt. After that it was time to prepare myself. I stood up and walked into the middle of the room and summoned my dust, it surrounded me and changed me into Rogue again i walked over and grabbed my backpack and was ready to leave but as soon as i was about to jump out the window i remembered something important

"Shit i almost forgot"

I walked over to the bed and pulled my baby out from under the bed. She was who i owed everything to and no it's not a real baby, that would just be silly. It's a weapon,it's what is called a Sword Staff i never killed anyone with it but it was good for self defence and for destroying robots.

After putting it on my backpack's side i was ready to get those files and destroy them. I summoned my dust and teleported into the air in only a matter of seconds i was at their base. I quickly teleported behind a wall and stood there for a minute just to catch my breath when that was over i took off my backpack and sat it on the ground and summoned some dust and put it in my backpack so no matter where i got out i could teleport my backpack too me when this was over.

I took my Sword Staff and and put it on my back and got ready, but i stopped dead in my tracks when i saw 3 teens run towards a fire that had broken out. One of them were dressed as a fucked up Traffic light that looked like it was broken multiple times and then there was fucking Sushi boy and not to mention Speedy Gonzales following the fuked up Tafick light. Yeah i know that that's not their names, i saw this show when i was younger remember i just think that these names are better.

I was snapped out of my thought when an explosion happened and Speedy Gonzales ran up the wall and saved 2 men that was pushed out a open window by the force of the explosion.

"Fuck they're here already… Well shit i got no time to waste"

I teleported down where all the exciting things were happening and that was down in the basement. I decided to take a look around and ran down the hall when out of nowhere i ran into a giant mother fucking foot of one of those giant ass genomorphs.

"That can't be good"

I quickly made a move over to the wall a stood flat up with my back against it to let the giant animals pass

"Wait if they are all the way here that means that it can't be soon before the little sidekic-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because before i knew it i heard 2 voices started to talk. I pecked out from behind the wall i hid behind.

"Welcome to Projet Cadmus"

Broken traffic light said to the 2 others as they walked out of the elevator. I quickly pulled my head back behind the wall when i saw Speedy Gonzales run forward and heard Sushi boy call out for him to stop.

After that i decided that it was enough exploring for now and went back on my quest to find those files and teleported away but not too far because you could never be sure what was around the next corner.

Surprise surprise another fucking hallway at this point i just decided to think that 80 percent of this lab or basement, was just hallways and that they were just there to fuck with the new interns. After walking i shit you not for over 30 minutes i found a door and when i hacked it open i saw what i call heaven now, because i had looked every-fucking-where for a fucking computer and i found one, now i just hoped it wasn't too late.

I ran over and hacked into the system as quickly as i could.

"Files, files, files, files… Ah ha the Rogue files...top secret since when was my existence a "top secret" fucking everyone knows about me, and why in the world does every villain or organization have a file or something secret that could be very important, labeled Top Secret i mean at this point it's like they want people to find it"

I quickly deleted the file as fast as i could and turned around and chuckled

"Ahh the stupidness of villains it's too funny. They make the perfect plan only for it to be destroyed because of their mistake and don't even get me started on heros they are just as bad. Anyway time to go"

I said as i walked out and down the hallway

"Now let's go home, or at least back to the hotel"

As i got ready to leave, i suddenly stopped in my tracks when i heard a boy skream. I knew that it was Robin and to be honest it made me feel really bad and sad for him. I wanted to help, but if i did i would mess with the timeline and probably fuck this univers up, but i felt so bad, i really wanted to help and it hurt to know that i couldn't. But then i got an idea on how i could help while still not mess with the timeline… well at least i hope it wouldn't mess with the timeline. I knew it was risky but YOLO right.

I teleported down to the level i knew he would be on and quickly and quietly ran down the disgusting red hallways with the eggs( that i knew would come to life soon) in them.

And that's when i saw him walking towards me with that genomorph sitting in a crouch on his shoulder, like it was about to take a shit on his shoulder.

I hid behind a wall as quickly as i could and then took a deep breath and let a smirk cross my lips.

' _Welp here goes nothing'_

"Hello there Superboy"

I said as i teleported in front of him. Not right in his face but like 5 steps away from him.

"Who are you!?"

He yelled getting ready to give me a punch that would send me half way around the freaking world. I put my hands up and said

"Wow wow take it easy there buddy i'm on your side"

He didn't believe me ofcourse so i pulled out a security card i had stolen from one of the guards while they weren't looking i just put in a picture of me in my Rogue form instead of his ugly ass face. He looked closely at the card and the looked at me again and put his arms down.

"You are working for Campus"

He said as he kept eye contact with me.

"Yeah… i guess you could say that"

He gave me a strange look but luckily decided that it didn't matter as he started walking away.

"Then you are not a threat"

He said and then kept walking away. I stood still and then smiled with closed eyes as said.

"You know that they are right. So why do you keep telling yourself that they're wrong"

That made him stop and turn around but i kept talking as i turned around and opened my eyes making me look straight at him.

"Cadmus are just using you they don't care for you. They only see you as an object… As a weapon, is that really what you want too be"

He just stood there staring at me like a fucking picture but finally turned a little making him look into the side of the hallway wall and then looked at the floor as he said.

"I can't go against them they created me. This is my home"

"Trust me i get it but every bird needs to fly from its nest not to mention learn how to fly on its own. You get what i mean"

He looked up at me with sad and confused blue eyes almost like a little puppy.

"But it's your decision just remember no matter if you a clone or an alien or something else you are your own person you are different no matter what or who you are, and that's never a bad thing"

Jesus christ i felt like Master Yoda from Star Wars. After my little inspirational speech i decided to disappear so he could think over what i just said. But i wanted to look cool and mysterious while doing so. So i summoned as much black dust as i could and teleported away. I don't know what he did after that but i was now in another fucking hallway, oh joy.

"Would they be smart enough to make paper files too?"

I asked myself as i stood in a stupid hallway.

"I have to be sure that every file on me and my powers is gone so just to be safe. Guess i have too look around some more"

And i was on my marry way to find the paper files.

* * *

 **Hey-oh guys hope you liked the chapter and i hope that you're gonna have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out**


	4. Hello and Goodbye-3

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice i only own my OC!**

 **Chapter. 3**

 _Hello and goodbye._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

I was so angry and frustrated that i could just scream and i was about too, but then remembered i was in enemy territory and that if i did screamed it would not end well. As i was walking down the endless hall ways i started thinking, like i do when i'm bored.

' _Man i wish i could just go get a pizza, then go home, devour the pizza and after that i think that a cat-nap would be great. Cat…that reminds me of someone... i wonder how Selena is doing in Gotham. Maybe i should go visit her tomorrow, i think she would like that after all it has been what, almost a year since the last time i saw her… and promised her i would keep in contact…which i did not, she's gonna be sooo~ pissed'_

And yes i was thinking about Catwoman you see i was in Gotham one and a half year ago i got there by accident but luckily i found Selena or it was more like she found me half beaten to death and took me in and helped me back to good health. We hit it off while she was taking care of me and ever since, she has been like a mother/mentor to me.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when the creepy ass red egg things began to glow. I quickly jumped back, as some genomorphs came out of the egg things.

"Oh no, that is not good… Not good at all"

The creatures saw me and began to chase me. I knew that this meant the little sidekicks were breaking out. And you can imagine my surprise when i turned around the corner and saw none other than the little sidekicks themselves. They were surrounded by the genomorphs and they looked absolutely helpless as the scientist dude drank the potion thingy. He turned into a purple monster with red striped along his whole body, he even had some ripped skin still hanging on him. Now since i knew this was going to happen it wasn't really a big surprise to me, but what was a surprise was when the monster jumped up and went thru the ceiling, breaking it making a giant concrete rock fall straight down towards me almost making me into a human pancake. I quickly teleported out of there before it could hit me and teleported to the top of a building nearby where i was just in time too see the sidekicks fight the-scientist-now-turned-beast/monster. I saw the building wabbel and it looked like it was just about to collapse, but what caught my attention the most was the fact that the young team of sidekicks hadn't come out of the building yet.

' _They can get themselves out'_

I thought to myself as i was about teleport home but then i realized something

' _But since i'm here and i interacted with Superboy, maybe they won't get out in time'_

I stopped and that's when my brain just went on autopilot.

"Fucking Christ, i can't believe i'm doing this"

I said to myself with a little sigh. I teleported into the building and ran over to the little sidekicks (who were by the way, not looking good)and used my dust to surround us and teleported us out of there. When we were out the sidekicks were unconscious, so i quickly hid behind a building with my back against the wall and glided down the wall so i was now sitting against it instead. I then tilted my head up to the night sky while trying to catch my breath because damn that took alot out of me. You see my powers can do many things, but i normally only teleport myself there by not using so much energy. So when i teleport 5 people out of a building, well you get the picture, it just takes a lot of energy.

"What happened and how in the world did we get out here"

Broken traffic light asked the others. I got my shit together and looked around the corner and saw that they got up and dusted themselves off.

"It looks like where outside, but i don't remember how we got out here"

Sushi boy said as he looked around in confusion. To be honest he looked kind of cute in the moonlight.

' _No snap out of it. Bad Rogue'_

"Who cares. We're free and look Superboy there is the moon"

Said Speedy Gonzales as he pointed at the moon and Superboy looked up and surprise surprise there comes Superman. Speedy Gonzales walked over to Superboy and said

"And Superman do we keep our promises or what"

Before i knew it, almost the whole damn Justice League was there. After that i knew i had to get the fuck out of there or else i would have to face them and that would not be fun, at all. I did the best i could to stand up on both my legs, but i nearly fell so i used the wall to help support me and walked down the alley way to get out to the other side, and then i could change back and look like a normal civilian. But not everything goes as planned after all i am the Rogue and bad luck just seems to follow me wherever i go no matter what form i'm in.

"Who are you?"

I froze, that voice could only belong to the one and only Batman. Yeah i was screwed big time. Of course the big league and the mini-league-to-be, all turned to see who Batman was talking to. There was no way to get out of this after all i was too weak to teleport and there was no way in hell i could or would fight the Justice League. So i turned around and walked out of the ally but only enough so they could see my legs, my face was still covered by the shadows. I thought i was a goner but i could feel my energy slowly returning, so it was time for a little fun sass.

"I don't believe that it's any of your business Mr. Bat"

I said with a stern tone. The faces of some of the Leagues were priceless and i know why, It was because no one talked back to THE Batman. But here i was a 16 Year old girl talking back to the most famous detective in the world.

"But if you must know… The names Rogue and i was just about to leave"

I said as i walked out of the shadows and let them see my face. I could see Superboy's shocked face from the corner of my eye. And i think some of the other from the league knew who i was because when they heard my name their faces clearly showed that they recognised it. I summoned so much dust as i could and made it circle around me but just a thin layer so they could still see me through the dust.

"I'm sorry but it looks like i have to cut this conversation short. So bye-bye for now"

I said with a smirk and teleported back to the hotel. I slammed down on my hands and knees and took a deep breath. I stood up again even tho i was exhausted and summoned a little bit of dust and chanced back to my true self.

"Damn that took alot out of me"

I whispered to myself as i walked over and threw myself on the king sized bed and looked up at the ceiling before i closed my eyes and fell into a well deserved sleep. But the thing is… i never really finished my mission.

* * *

 **Hey friends, here you have the new chapter i hope you liked it and i really hope you like the story so far there will new chapters very soon.**

 **Core Devil: Thank you for the help and i have changed it so the date is correct**

 **HadaMagica93: Muchas gracias por las amables palabras que realmente aprecio. Tristemente Rogue no tiene las orejas o la cola más, pero tal vez ella volverá a ellos en el futuro que sabe. Gracias de nuevo por la lectura.**

 **And with that i hope you all have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out**


	5. The day of a thief-4

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this story i only own my OC!**

 **Chapter. 4**

 _The day of a thief._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

Something bright hit my face and i was forced to open my eyes and i looked directly towards the window

"Why must the sun rise so early"

I said silently to myself as i tried to stand up, key word "tried" i fell directly down into the fluffy bed again. But this is when my stubbornness came in handy because i tried again and again and after 3 times of me trying to get up, i finally got out of bed and walked over and opened the door to the balcony so i could get some fresh air and walked back into the room and over to the mini fridge and took some chocolate chip cookies out and sat down on the huge sofa and turned on the Tv and watched the news while eating the cookies.

There was nothing really interesting on any of the channels, there was just something about a building burning and a murder, so nothing unusual. Then i heard something that was not unusual, but i was never really interested in, It was a missing person case. It was about a little girl, a picture was showed on the screen i looked at the picture of the young girl she had beautiful blond hair and green eyes and was holding a little green turtle plushie.

"She is so cute i wonder what happened to her… oh well that is not in my line of business so there is no reason to be concerned, but i do hope they find her"

I turned off the Tv and took a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note to the police i decided to steal the silly sapphire today because i needed something to get my mind off what happened yesterday. After i had written the note i got up and got dressed in a white t-shirt, black cowboy pants and a black leather jacket and took some dark gray shoes on and put on a matching fedora(don't ask why i have a fedora, because i don't even know myself) and took the note.

"Well time to go"

I said and went out the door. I walked out of the hotel and no one in the lobby really thought anything of it because to them i was Sophia Manson the daughter of Shoun H. Manson a billionaire from England. Of course that wasn't real i asked Mark to hack the computer in the lobby to make it seem that way. I walked out of the lobby and went to the park with the note in my pocket.

I was just walking through the park looking around and enjoyed the sound the of children's laughter and it made me smile because it reminded me of my little brothers and how we used to play outside. I stopped and looked up at the sky and let out a sad sigh.

' _I still remember what happened that day…'_

 **Flashback.**

 _It was dark, so very dark. I heard my mom scream and my little brothers crying… but then she stopped and so did the cries of my brothers. You could hear the thunder and lightning outside, a thunder stroke lighting up the room and blinded me for a second making me close my eyes, but when i opened my eyes again, i regretted ever opening my eyes in the first place. The first thing i saw was blood… there was blood everywhere and that's when i saw my mom and my brothers lying dead on the floor._

 _However even though i saw so much blood i didn't see any wounds that could have caused so much blood to be spilled, but i didn't think about any of that, the movement that i saw my mom and brothers i was so shocked i couldn't move or even breath. While i stood there i heard my dad yell out in sorrow of the lose of my mom and brothers and i could do nothing but just stare_ _at them. I felt something wet slide down my cheek, i knew that i was crying and i could do nothing to stop it. I could feel my dad look at me and immediately stand up and run in a hurry over to where i was lying/sitting on the ground and helped me up. I Immediately wrapped my arms around him and clung to him crying more than i ever had before and even let out a scream, i was even wailing i felt like a little kid again but too be honest i could care less about that because my life had just become the nightmare that no one ever wants to become real._

 **End of Flashback.**

"I miss them so much"

I said and closed my eyes. I felt a lone tear slid down my face, i opened my eyes again and wiped the tear away and took in a deep breath of fresh air. I then continued walking and ended up on the other side of the park and was now in front of the police station.

"Well let's get this over with"

I walked in and took a deep breath and walked over to the police officer that sad at the front desk.

"Em, excuse me sir i was told to give this note to you"

The man looked up from the computer and took the note and read it, and when he was halfway through the note you could see his eyes widen and when he was done he called some of the other officers

"Miss can you remember what the person looked like"

The officer asked me

"I remember that it was a young woman with black hair and silver gray eyes with a dark blue hoodie"

I don't do this in person, i normally just hacked into the police computer and gave the note though a printer. But this police stations printer was broken so that just wouldn't work.

I was taken into the interrogation room and they asked me a few questions you know the usual who are you, where do you come from, you know the normal ones and i answered them all with a good lie.

"Well, thank you for your help young lady we will take it from here"

"Ok have a good day sir"

I said as i walked out of the of police station and looked up to the sky and took a deep breath of fresh air and breathed out again.

' _Time to go home and get ready for the hist'_

I walked home and took a short cat-nap on the couch and woke up do to my stupid alarm that i had set too wake me just in time to do the hist. I summoned my dust and teleported the clock over a volcano and let it drop so it could melt, but even tho the clock was gone i still had to get up and get ready for the hist. When i finally got my shit together and got up i summoned my dust and transformed into my alter ego and took my sword staff and jumped down from the balcony. While i was falling i summoned my dust and teleported onto the building besides the museum where the silly sapphire was being kept.

I jumped down the fire escape and stood in the alleyway for a bit to think my plan over one final time, like i always did just to be safe because i had learned from my mistake you see i did improvise one time, but i ended up getting caught. The only reason i improvised was because i was too tired to make a plan.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard a noise down the alleyway by the dumpster, i knew i was not alone anymore. I took my sword staff and got ready to attack if i needed to and slowly walked down the alleyway.

* * *

 **Hey everyone i'm sorry for the late upload ive been very busy, but i want to wish you a happy late valentine's day, but if you're like me and used your valentines day sitting at home with chocolate ice-cream and watch horror movies while thinking that you really just don't want valentine's day to be a holiday because it's just here to remind you of how sad and lonely your life is…**

…

…

 **...**

 **But yeah happy late valentines day to you all! and again i'm so sorry for the late upload but i will upload the next chapter soon, so don't worry. Anyway i wish you all a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	6. The tears of a child-5

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this story i only own my OC!**

 **Chapter. 5**

 _The tears of a child._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

I turned around the corner of the dumpster and took a defensive position with my sword staff out and ready to protect myself if necessary. But that's when i heard a whimper and looked closer.

"What the hell"

I mumbled to myself what i saw, no wait it was more like who i saw because it was the missing little girl from the news. She had her hands in front of her face for protection, she looked so scared. I quickly softened and removed my sword staff and put it back on my back and crouched so i was on the same eye level as her.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you"

No answer, she was too scared which was understandable in this situation. But i didn't give up i would never give up on a child in need for help. Yes kids are my weakness and so is fire but more about my weaknesses later right now there was a scared little girl that needed my help… God that sounded cliche… Anyway,

"Hey, hey it's ok... I'm not gonna hurt you, ok"

I said with a calming voice and it seemed like it worked because she slowly put her hands down and looked at me. I could see she was crying a waterfall and it broke my heart.

"It's ok i'm not gonna hurt you i just wanna help…"

She looked at me and then she looked right into my eyes and i let out the kindest smile i could muster and sat down in a crouch and put my hands in front of me and flicked my wrist summoning some black dust and made it form into a little black cat and made it run around in the air. I looked at the little girl again and saw that she looked at the kitten with big wide eyes filled with wonder and with her mouth open wide, i looked back at the cat and concentrated. I smiled and made the cat explode into a cloud of black dust that let out a glitter in the moonlight and slowly rained down on both of us, i looked over at her again to see her let out a little giggle. I smiled and wiped away the tears that was still running down her cheek slowly and smiled at her, i held my hand out to her, she looked at me in shock but slowly took it with her own little shaking hand.

"Its ok im gonna get you back to your family. They must be worried about you"

And… we were back to square one. She quickly let go of my hand and backed away while shaking her head fiercely. She began crying again and pushed me outta the way and ran off

"Wait!"

I yelled out as i tried to follow her but lost her when i was out of the alleyway and that is when i was suddenly blinded by two beams of light.

"ROGUE STOP RIGHT THERE!"

My eyes quickly flickered over to two policemen with hand guns and flashlights pointed right at me.

"Fuck-nuggets"

I ran back into the alleyway just to run into the wall at the end of the alleyway

"Shoot… no wait don't take that advice"

I said as i looked around for the fire escape that i saw from earlier. When i saw it i jumped up and gripped the ladder and ran up the stairs to the top of the building. When i came to the top i looked around and saw my escape, the other building but i had to jump to next building but the gap between the 2 buildings was huge the chance of me making it was very little but hey what's a life without risks right?

"Here goes my life, let's hope i have an extra life"

I ran and ran and at just the end of the building i jumped. Now you're probably asking why i didn't just teleport away from the police and well the answer is… i forgot i could teleport so yeah i might be a good thief but when it comes to remembering stuff i fail. I landed on the other building and rolled and put my foot down and it stopped me from rolling. I stood up and quickly hid behind a water tower and took a deep breath.

I could feel my heart pounding, and that is when i remembered i had fucking teleporting dust, i didn't need to jump or run at all.

"Whoever is in charge of making sure i don't do stupid shit is fucking fired ..."

I mumbled to myself. Then i heard something that made my blood boil.

"So what's a pretty little girl like you doing here in the middle of the night?"

I walked over to the edge of the building and looked down to see what was happening and saw the little girl from before surrounded by a 6 guys, some of them had knives and others with crowbars or baseball bats.

"Wait you're that missing little brat from the news aren't you"

One of the guys said as he got a creepy smile on his face

"Let's find out how much you parents are willing to pay to get you back"

She was petrified as they kept coming closer to her. There was no way in hell i was just gonna let them do anything to her. I pulled out my sword staff and summoned my dust and teleported right in front of the little girl

"I'm sorry to interupt but there is no way in the fucking universe i am ever gonna let creeps like you near a little sweet girl, so i would advise you to… BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

Their shocked faces were amazing i'm not gonna lie, but unfortunately that was over since they quickly got their weapons ready and attacked me with what i assumed was all they got.

The two guys with knives came right for my head and i quickly teleported behind them and knocked the knifes out off their hands and knocked them unconscious but out of the corner of my eye i saw a big guy with a baseball bat ready to bash my head in like a fucking melon.

I ducked and ran right in front of his face and stuck him in the eyes with my fingers he let out a funny sounding sacem and dropped the baseball bat i kicked him in the knee and he fell to the ground holding his eyes. Two other guys came at me, one with a bat, the other with a crowbar i quickly grabbed the baseball bat as he swung it down towards me and summoned my dust to my other hand as teleported the guy with the crowbar over the dumpster and dropped him into it.

For the guy with the baseball bat (that i was still holding) he looked at me scared as he let go of the baseball bat and backed away with a scared expression. Him and the 2 others looked absolutely horrified i summoned my dust and teleported behind them and said with the creepiest voice i could make, i could also feel my eyes starting to go all black, but i managed to push it away, making my eyes go back to normal before the black could fill all of my eyes.

"Don't worry i haven't forgotten about you"

My dust surrounded them and the others and i teleported them to the police station. I looked over at the little girl she had stopped crying and was staring at me with wide eyes i let my dust disappear and kneeled on the ground and opened my arms and with a sad smile i said

"I won't contact your parents if you don't want me too, i promise"

Tears formed in her eyes as she ran into my arms i holded her tight and patted her on the back

"Shhh it's ok… You're safe i promise"

I lifted her up on my hip and summoned my dust and teleported to the hotel room.

She cried so much she fell asleep in my arms, i put her in my bed and tucked her in so she was comfy. I smiled sadly at her and whispered

"Good night and may your dreams be full of wonder and happiness"

* * *

 **Sorry, i'm so so very sorry that i haven't uploaded sooner, i swear my boss and my school hates me. First school then work then homework and then i can start writing. Anyway here are 2 new chapters as an apology. I hope you enjoy 3**

 **Misker Out.**


	7. Promise of God-6

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 6**

 _Promise of God._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

4:00 AM and i was still awake. It's been what, 3 hours since the little girl went back to sleep. She woke up with a nightmare and when i tried to help her calm down she screamed and freaked out, after all she had only seen me in my Rogue form. After i calmed her down and explained and showed her that i was the same person she went back to sleep.

I still didn't know her name or age but that wasn't what kept me awake, no the thing that kept me awake was the fact that she was scared and not of me but of her parents?. She was scared of the people that was supposed to protect her and care for her so why was the thought of going home to them so scary to her. I mean i'd love to go home but... I know i can't because there was a reason i was here and i can't leave until i figure out what that reason is... But shouldn't think of that now. Right now i had to concentrate on what's going on with that little girl.

It wasn't like she could answer me i mean she was clearly too scared to even talk, not to mention she was asleep right now. So how else do you get answers well that is simple… The internet of course. So i took my laptop and started researching and by researching i mean call Mark and get him to hack into the government files on missing children and find her name and family. They did say her name and age on the news but i didn't pay attention.

"Let's see… Here we are"

I said as i found her file. Her name was Olga Walker and she was 6 years old.

"That's...An interesting... Name"

When i scrolled down the page i saw something that didn't give me answers but just more questions and that was because it was a list of how many times she ran away and it was only for this year.

"What the heck is going on with this family?"

After this new info i kept researching trying to find the reason she ran away so many times and before i knew it it was 8:34 AM.

"It's morning already!"

Then i instantly remembered that there was a little 6 year old girl sleeping in the other room. I ran as quietly as i could into the giant bedroom and walked over to the king sized bed and saw that Olga was still asleep. Since she was still asleep i decided to quickly make some quick breakfast for us and yes i can cook, who do you think made food for my dad and myself back home, it was suddenly not him since he couldn't cook for the life of him.

I made a simple breakfast you know scrambled eggs and bacon because who doesn't like bacon, bacon is the second best… let's be honest ice cream is the king of all deserts. Last but not least there was the toast. I was just about done when i felt someone behind me i looked over my shoulder and saw Olga. And now i'm just making a hunch but she didn't seem like a morning person and fun fact neither was i, that wasn't really fun so it was actually just a fact.

"Morning Olga"

But at the mention of her name i saw her flinch

' _guess i'm not the only one who thinks that name is for a 90 year old woman'_

She just stood there looking at me while i was cooking. When it was done i took 2 plats and gave 3 pieces of bacon on each, some scrambled eggs and 1 pice of toast i took the plates and put them on the table next to the couch sat down and began eating and turned on the tv. After about a minute i realised that Olga was just looking at me she didn't even sit down on the couch so i stopped eating and looked at her

"You know that's for you"

I said as i pointed at the other plate of food. She looked so surprised, it was like she had never been given breakfast before.

"It's... for me?"

She talks! Her voice was so silent if i didn't have a great hearing i wouldn't have heard her at all. I nodded and she slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. She picked up the fork and tried to pick a stiff crispy piece bacon up with the fork. After a minute or two, of watching her trying to get the piece of bacon on the fork she got a little annoyed. That's when i knew something here was very, very wrong.

"Use your hands"

I said, she looked over at me as i picked up a piece of bacon with my hand and ate it. She did the same thing and i will tell you the look she got on her face when she tasted the bacon was the cutest sight ever.

After the quit but event full breakfast, i took the plates and washed them and walked back to the couch and we just looked at each other until i broke the silence

"Why don't i start by introducing myself. My name is Kayla Faith Greenwood but just call me Kayla, you also know me as Rogue, but only call me that when i'm in my other form, ok"

She gave a little nod and looked down at her hands. I sighed and walked over and sat besides her

"Since i already know your name is Olga, why don't you tell me why you don't wanna go home"

She flinched again when i called her by her name. She didn't say anything, she just sat there looking down at the floor.

"Why don't we start with another question like… What's your favorite color?"

She looked up at me and smiled a little.

"Purple"

"My favorite is Blue. What's about your favorite animal?"

"Kitty Cats"

"So that why you smiled when you saw the cat i made"

"Yeah"

And it went on like that for and hour and a half. She started to open up more and more which was fantastic.

"Are you ticklish?"

"What does ticklish mean?"

Now see that's sad a child who doesn't know what ticklish means.

"Why don't i... show you"

I said as i began tickling her she was laughing so much she began crying tears of joy. After 5 minutes of tickling i stopped and finally she had a true smile.

"Well now you know what ticklish means Olga"

She flinched again. I tried again

"What happened to you?"

I asked in a concerned voice

"... I was a mistake…"

She said quietly and that was only the beginning of her story. I learned that her mother had been a prostitute for years before she was born, and after a "job" she became pregnant with Olga when she was just 16.

Olga's real father wanted nothing to do with her or her mother so he left. Her mother ended up with another man, when Olga was 4 years old. But that wasn't why i really wanted to find them and rip them apart. No the reason why i was willing to become a murderer was that she had been abused since she was just 3 years old, 3 YEARS OLD!

For god sake i wanted to kill them. She had scars on her arms and stomach and even her back was filled with scars but the worst place was her chest, it was COVERED in scars. It was absolutely horrifying to see a child with that many scars both physically and mentally. She broke out crying on the floor and i walked over to her and sat down and hugged her.

We just sat like that rocking back and forth for i don't know how long but when she was done she said something i never thought i would hear.

"Please… Please don't leave me. I don't want to go back to them"

I put my hands on her shoulders and made a promise i will never regret or forget.

"I promise you i will never let anyone lay a hand on you again"

I said while i whipped her tears away and i gave her a little smile and she smiled too.

"But if you have to stay with me we have to give you another name after all the police is looking for a little girl named Olga Walker"

She looked so happy when i said that. She stood up and started to jump up and down. I stood up beside her and smiled.

"Yay!"

"Calm down you'll wake up the whole hotel"

"Right sorry"

She said as she put both her hands over her mouth. It was pretty cute so i chuckled a little.

"Ok so do you have a name in mind"

She stopped jumping and then looked shyly down at the ground and started to play with her fingers.

"But... i want you to name me"

' _Oh my god can she get any cuter. Who could ever harm this little angel'_

"Hmmm… What about Isabel it means Promise of God so you will always remember that i will always keep my promise and protect you from anyone"

Yes, Yes She can get cuter she was on the level of adorableness right now. She had the widest and brightest smile i have ever seen. She jumped me and we fell down on the ground then silence and we looked at each other and we both broke out laughing.

"Welcome to the family Isabel Greenwood"

* * *

 **I hope you all have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	8. A New Family to Protect-7

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 7**

 _A new family to protect._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

It's been 2 days since i adopted Isabel. Right now we're heading to Gotham City because i was contacted by a man who needed my help. You see i didn't just help the homeless but i also did something else. My thoughts were interrupted by a bump on the road.

"Sis, are you ok?"

Isabel said as she looked at me with a worried expression

"Yes i'm ok don't worry your pretty little head"

I said as i ruffled her hair and went back to thinking. Yeah i know it's risky going to the city where the crime rate is the highest with a 6 year old. Not to mention it's batman's city so yeah that's 2 problems. But i'm sure it gonna be fine… i hope.

Now normally i wouldn't take a fucking 6 year old into this much danger but i knew since i had adopted her, she was my responsibility but don't get me wrong she is my family now just like Lina is like a mother to me, Isabel was like a little sister to me and thereby its my job to keep her safe. Right now we are on our way to see Lina i hope she won't freak too much out when she sees Isabel tho.

We are on a bus right now and Isabel was glued to the window again looking at the city that was passing by. She is so excited to meet Lina and yes i call Selina, Lina for short. Oh yeah that reminds me i have given Isabel a nickname

"Hey Bell we have to get off soon"

"Oki"

She sat down on the set again dangling her legs back and forth. When the bus finally came to a stop we stood off and made our way towards Lina's apartment. We walked up the stairs and i knocked on the door we waited a couple minutes and it opened and there stood Lina. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Heya Lina what's up"

I said in the most enthusiastic voice i could fake. She looked so happy and then she saw Bell come out from her hiding place that was behind me. Her face was absolutely hilarious to see, she stood there like a statue for some seconds and finally snapped out of it.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A 1 YEAR AND IN THAT TIME YOU SOMEHOW END UP WITH A FUCKING KID!"

She yelled. Bell hid behind me i could feel her shaking. Now it was time for me to be mad she just scared the life out of poor Bell.

"Lina i can expl-"

"I KNOW YOU WERE GONNA GET LONELY BUT THIS!"

"Lina calm do-"

"THIS IS TOO MUCH KAYLA!"

"Lina it's not like th-"

"I MEAN YOU'RE ONLY 16!"

"Lina"

"YOU AREN'T EVEN AN ADULT FOR CHRIST SAKE KAYLA!"

"LINA CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

A door behind us opened and a old woman came out with a sour expression.

"Be quiet some people are trying to sleep"

"Sorry"

Me and Lina said in sync. The woman let out a humph and went back into her apartment after that interruption i turned back to Lina she sighed and said with a low tone

"You better have a damn good explanation for this!"

She whispered/yelled. After our little reunion we went inside, Bell was sitting on the couch watching some kind of cartoon while eating some ice cream. Me and Lina were sitting in the kitchen and i was just done explaining how i met Bell.

"Well did i have a good explanation or will i have to order a gravestone for myself?"

Lina rubbed her temple as she walked over to the cupboard and took out a bottle of whisky and just drank right from the bottle.

"... You ok Lina…"

"I know you can take care yourself but… Are you sure you can handle a child"

"..."

I just looked at the ground

"Kayla this life you're living… With you being on the run… You don't even have a permanent home. I do trust you Kayla but this is no life for a child"

The more she said the more determined i was to keep Bell safe. I looked up and met Lina's eyes, my eyes turned black and there was dust coming out of the sides of my eyes.

"I promised to protect her and never let anyone hurt her again... I intend to keep that promise and if i die keeping that promise so be it"

Lina looked surprised i had only ever used this look one time and that was a long time ago. She quickly snapped out of it and smiled at me

"You have a heart of gold you know that right"

She said as she hugged me tightly. My eyes quickly went back to normal and i returned the hug. When Lina pulled back she had a wide grin and the walked into the living room. I walked over to the sink and washed my face

' _I… I… did it again… I promised that i would never… Never do it again… Calm down Kayla just… Just don't do it again'_

I slapped myself and shook my head and went into the living room and what i saw was the cutest thing ever, Lina was sitting down on her knees hugging Bell and Bell was hugging back

"Welcome to the family Kitty"

A smile spread across my face and a single tear made its way down my face. This was them my new family and i would do anything to keep them safe.

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter and even tho it's short i hope you enjoy it anyway and i sincerely hope that you all have a great day or night wherever you are!**

 **Misker Out.**


	9. Back to work-8

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 8**

 _Back to work._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

I woke up to laughter and a lot of it.

"Ok why does it sound like Joker swung by and and left a huge amount laughing gas"

I said as i stood up and made my way out of my room. When i walked into the living room i saw Lina and Bell sitting on the couch laughing their ass off. A smile spread across my lips and i made my way towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. After i got some yoghurt i went back to the livingroom and sat down on the couch and started to eat.

"You guys seems to have a lot of fu-"

that's when.

"Ahh yeah baby do it harder… Ahh yeah that's it"

"LINA WHAT THE FUCK!"

I almost threw my bowl down on the table and ran over and chance the channel and walked over to Bell who looked so confused at what just happened.

"What i didn't know that there was a sex scene in that movie, i just thought it was an innocent comedy"

She said and went back to eating her yogurt. I gave her a glare but eventually shook my head and looked back at Bell who was happily eating her cereal without a care in the world.

After that incident we went to the park. Nothing interesting happened so after an hour or so we went back to Lina's apartment. Right now me and Lina where in the kitchen discussing my "job".

"So what kind of "job" is it this time?"

"Well i was contacted by a guy named Sam Hall he had a big debt and he couldn't pay it back. Poor guy, his wife was in a car crash 1 year ago and they couldn't pay the hospital bill so he borrowed the money from a gang boss. But when he couldn't pay them back they were enraged and took his daughter as a hostage and said that if he couldn't pay them back by the end of the week they would kill her. So of course he gave up a panting for his daughter"

Lina looked confused at me and then asked

"What panting?"

"Well from what i understood it was a painting that was made by his great great grandfather who died as a war hero in the early 1800 hundreds and it's worth a lot of money. It went down in their family for a long time"

Lina nodded and looked at me again with a small smirk

"I still don't understand why you do this. Let the heroes take care of the people in need and have a fun night sealing for yourself"

"Lina you know i don't rely on money. I steal what i need when i need it, besides it's not like i don't keep somethings that i steal"

I said as i showed her my new shiny necklaces. She gave a chuckle and just shaked her head and walked over and took 3 cups and took out the milk and put them in the microwave.

"I'm not the only one with a cool new accessories you know… Bell would you be a sweetheart and come here for a second!"

I yelled, Bell came running in with 2 plushies in her hands.

"Can you show Lina what i gave you yesterday?"

She looked so happy when i said that. She pulled up her sleeves and it showed a beautiful little golden bracelet decorated with small diamonds.

"How did i miss that?"

"I told her to hide it when we are out in public so we won't get caught. It's ok you can go back and play again"

She nodded and ran back to play with plushies. 2 days ago i stole some toys for her so she doesn't have to be bored again, because last time i lost a lot of things to her fantasy and one of those things where my favorite boots. I don't know how she did what she did to them but all i know is that a creative child with a lot of time and a lot of fantasy can do a lot of scary and crazy shit.

"Anyway how does this guy know about you?"

"Do you remember Clara Hayes?"

"Wasn't she the girl who joined a that gang that was helping Bane, and who only got out of the gang because you helped her?"

"Yep that's her, anyway apparently they were friends back in high school"

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud bump from the living room we looked at each other and walked over to the living room only to see Bell lying on the ground in a weird position with her plushies spread all around the floor.

"Are you ok Bell?"

I asked as i helped her up in a sitting position

"Yeah i think so"

"What happened?"

"Well Susi was mad at Sophie because she wouldn't give her the golden tiara back so they started fighting over the tiara and then the-"

And she kept going. Me and Lina just looked at each other and tried our best not to bust out laughing because she looked so serious when she explained "what happened" and then she ended her explanation with a big yawn.

"Come on let's get some warm milk and then get you to bed"

Lina said and we walked into the kitchen and got a cup of warm milk each. After some yummy warm milk and some really really bad puns and jokes it was bedtime for Bell.

"Ok now it's bedtime Bell, go and brush your teeth and then i'll come and tuck you in ok"

"Oki!"

She ran out to the bathroom and now it was just me and Lina again.

"I can't babysit her every time you have a job you know"

I sighed and looked down into the warm milk. I knew that and to be honest i had no idea what to do i mean i couldn't take her with me… could i.

"You know you could train her, she could be your little helper"

"No no no that is out of the question. Lina she's just 6 years old i can't make a that sweet little girl into a thief i mean she has a big bright future ahead of her i can't take that away"

"Ok what's the other plan?"

"..."

"She might just be a little girl but so were you when you started. Ok you were 14 when you started but you were still just a young teenager"

"..."

"Just give her the choice and she will decide on her own"

"...Fine but it's her choice"

I walked into the guest room that we borrowed. She was laying there she looked so cute. I just walked over and sat at the bedside and tucked her in so she was comfy.

"Isabel do you know what i do for a living?"

"... You're a thief right?"

"... Umm well that's not exactly true. You see my "job" is… Well I do what the police and the hero's see as small problems, what they see as things that doesn't matter. But it's not exactly the safest thing to do and since you're my responsibility now and i have to take care of you to but i also have to do my "job" and well... it's gonna be hard to do both at the same time.

She looked a little confused but nodded anyway.

"You could come with me and help me but that would be very dangerous and you're too young but i could still train you so that maybe just maybe in the future you help me out a little, but it's your choice"

Her eyes became wider and wider and she jumped out of bed and hugged me.

"YEAH!"

"Ok ok calm down, no need to wake the whole building. But i guess that's a yes. But just training… for now, ok"

She sat back down and nodded with a grin across her face. I tucked her in again and went to close the door but before i could i heard a little voice say

"I love you"

I smiled

"I love you too little TinkerBell"

I left the door a little open. After that i went into the living room where Lina was watching something on Tv.

"I'll be back in the morning"

I said as i summoned my dust and transformed and teleported out of the apartment. I jumped and teleported across the rooftops and after a little while i stooped. It felt like i was being followed, i looked around for someone but there was no one in sight so i shrugged it off and kept going.

 **Third person Pov.**

Batman and Robin came from out of the shadows

"Wait is that... Rogue?"

Robin asked with a very confused expression. Batman and Robin just looked after Rogue with a very serious expressions. After a while both of them followed Rogue through the city.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update but you must be kinda use to it by now… Sorry. But here you are i hope you enjoyed it and i certainly hope that all of you will have an awsome day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out**


	10. A job well done-9

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 9**

 _A job well done… I think._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

I looked in through the window and saw the family i was looking for. A 38 old man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. And he was of course he was Sam Hall, a guy in need of help from a thief. On a blue couch behind him was a woman with black hair and green eyes i assumed that she was his wife Susan Hall, she was actually really pretty i was a little of jealous.

' _Well let's get started with the job'_

I summoned some dust and teleported into the living room, giving the couple a heart attack and that ladies and gentlemen is why i love my powers.

"Hey calm down there cookis, i was invited by you so i'm not breaking an entry. I'm a thief after all not a burglar and yeah there is a difference, believe it or not"

The cookies calmed down and this is when they start asking stupid questions and that was what was gonna happen in about… now

"Are you The Rogue?"

' _My god i swear, that question gets more and more annoying every time they ask''_

"No i'm goddamn Santa claus and i'm just waiting here for the Easter bunny so we can have a meeting with Jesus christ about his birthday next year"

He looked me over as if he was checking to make sure i was just kidding. I just walked over to the wall and looked at some of the pictures of the family. They all looked so happy it kind of reminded me off…

' _Nevermind… I have to focus on the job, not the past'_

I turned around and looked at the cookies again.

"So i will get the job done and then i will meet you back here in about an hour or so"

"Emm... We don't have so much money right now. But we can get it don't worry just give us a little time"

I looked at them and tilted my head to the side. I thought that Clara told them that-

"I don't want nor do i need money. I do this because i want to and because nobody else will do it. I'm not doing this because i want fame to become some kinda superhero or money to be a billionaire, i'm doing this because i want to help. I might be a thief but that doesn't mean i'm a heartless, money craving, bastard. I just roll on the freeway you know"

Seriously why isn't there ever a camera around when you need it, because man i wish i could have taken a picture of their faces when i said that. But seriously man i love shocking people it's one of the best things ever of course hot chocolate and penguins was better, but this one was the third on my list of best things ever.

I walked over to the window and looked out into the clear night sky. The only reason i came was because i wanted to meet the people before i do the job. Because i want to see if i can trust them and also to tell them the only rule you have to follow if you want my help.

"There's only one rule, never and i repeat NEVER tell anyone you don't trust with your lives about me. You have to keep and honor this rule because if you don't i will know and i will come back and lets just say i won't be so friendly as i am now"

I said as i turned my head around so they could see my face over my shoulder and summoned a little dust that made me look like something pulled straight out of a horror movie. I only did this so they knew i was serious and let me tell you it is very effective, never failed me.

They both looked horrified, so i stopped the dust and turned around fully and looked at them with a smile.

"Clara is a very good friend of mine so i trust her decision in trusting you so don't worry. When you get to know me i promise i will never hurt you or any of your family or friends. After all i'm a very good judge of character, so i know you aren't the kiss and tell type"

They looked relieved, they even smiled at me which was something i rarely saw when i meet new people and gave them "The Look" as Lina called it. I smiled even brighter back at them and got out the window and jumped down in the back alleyway. By the way if you're worried about me breaking my legs then worry no more cuz i don't easily take fall damage, that is unless i jumped out of a plane without a parachute, then i would obviously not only break my legs, but i would die as well. I pulled out my com-com and called Mark to help me sniff out the painting.

"So what kind of job is it now?"

"I need to find a painting and get it back to its rightful owners. It's called "Souls of the lake"

"Ok…"

I looked around while waiting. I had the feeling of being watched ever since i left Lina's apartment it was really uncomfortable and creepy.

"Found it. Right now a gang boss called Marco Rodriguez has it"

"And where is it now?"

"Give me a sec and i'll find out"

"Thanks your the best"

I leaned on a wall and do what i always do when i was bored... i got deep in thought in the place of no return… My brain, the most dangerous place in all of the dimensions cuz if you get in there is no way out.

' _What if we got it all wrong? what if life-'_

"It's at North Point, by the harbor it's in warehouse 53. C . He apparently sold it to someone in europe and is waiting for it to get shipped to europe. I can't find anymore info right now but if i do i'll contact you again"

"Ok thanks again Mark i'll talk with you later"

I said as i hung up. After our little chat i went on my way towards the harbor. I just teleported directly there its not somthing i would normally do because my dust takes energy to create that's why i can't teleport everywhere all the time. The only reason i did it was so if someone was following me, it would confuse them and i would get away peacefully without a fight.

As i arrived the dust disappeared and i took a deep breath. After that it was time to get to work.

 **Third person Pov.**

"Wait where did she go?"

Robin asked as he looked around for any sign of Rogue. Batman was standing beside Robin checking the hologram monitor with a map of Gotham for Rogue. After 10 minutes the monitor beeped and they looked on the map and saw a red light blinking down at the harbor. If you ask about how he could get a signal on where she was on the map well the answer is simple he's Batman… No but seriously he put a tracker on Rogue when she wasn't looking.

They leaped of the building and went towards the harbor. When they reached the harbor they saw Rogue running towards one of the warehouses. Robin immediately got ready to get into action to take the criminal down and in for interrogation but Batman stopped him.

"… Let's see how this turns out"

Rogue opened the giant doors to warehouse 53 and ran in. Both Batman and Robin followed her but kept in the shadows to not be seen.

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

When i was in the warehouse i looked around for the panting but you see the problem was that all of the things in this warehouse were packed in boxes and crates, so you couldn't see which was the painting or just some other junk.

"You have gotta be shitting me"

 **30 minutes later~**

I found it i finally found it fucking finally. I took the painting and got ready to leave when…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I turned around to see the face of the asshole that gave me a fucking heart attack, and i saw a young man in a cop outfit with a fucking gun and pointing it directly at me. The painting was out of his sight so he couldn't see it.

' _Right i forgot about the security guard that goes around. I'm sooo lucky"_

"Put you hands where i can see them!"

I lifted up my hands showing him that i had nothing to hide but what he didn't know was that when i put my hands up i carefully slipped some dust over to the painting and teleported it away. He walked over to me and looked around and saw the empty crate where the painting use to be.

"Where is it?"

He asked in a stern voice as he looked at me. I carefully pointed my fingers in the opposite direction. He of course looked to where i was pointing and in that moment i made my move. I kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground and dropped the gun. The gun glided across the floor and landed in front of me, so i slowly picked it up. The guy's face morphed into a scared expression as he saw me pick up the gun. I looked it over and saw it was a SIG Sauer P226 which was a standarde police gun for a cop.

I pointed at him with a creepy smirk on my face, he looked absolutely horrified he had his arms in front of his face and was on the point of tears and i pulled the trigger… but there was no bang and no bullet. The guy slowly put his arms down just enough to see me standing there with the gun swinging around my finger and i showed him that i had all the bullets from the gun in my other hand he looked so confused probably thinking "What the fuck just happend" so i stopped swing the gun and crouched down and looked him in the eyes.

"You really don't wanna be an officer do you?"

He looked at me in shock but slowly shook his head.

"I...I … This was… The only job i could get"

"Why, there are lots of jobs in the newspaper?"

He looked down at the ground.

"My dad… Was a cop and i wanted to make him proud…"

I sat down on the ground as he told his long life story and why he became a cop. To be honest i didn't hear half of what he was saying, now that might seem cruel but jesus christ this guy talked like a bitchy as girl that was talking about how much she hated another girl. I mean it was me who was actually getting tortured. As to how i knew he didn't want to be a cop well It was just a guess, i mean he was too much of a whimp to be a cop not to mention he looked like a fucking stick not even strong enough to take me down and i'm 16 and i don't work out. After he told me his life long story i gave him his gun back and lied saying that i was here to check up on something of course he asked about the suit and i came up with a quick lie saying that i came from a costume party but got a text from my father saying that i should go check on the painting he had sold to a friend in europe. But when i got here i didn't know which crate that it was in so i looked for it and found that empty create and that's when he came and gave me a heart attack. He looked thoughtful for a minute and then smiled and gave a little nod.

"But how did you fight like that?"

"Selfdefense classes of course. This is Gotham after all"

He helped me pack all of the other things back into their original crates again and then we walked out and he locked the warehouse again.

"Well i have to go back to my shift have a good night miss Zoey"

"You to Brian"

After he was gone i chuckled a little. I don't wanna brag but i am an amazing liar, i can come up with a excuse in seconds and i can say it so it's believable. I stopped chuckling and looked up at the night sky.

"... So peaceful…"

But of course that was interrupted by sirens in the distance. It was a little annoying… Ok it was really annoying so i just summoned my dust and teleported out of there. I had teleported to the roof of the building where Sam and Susan lived. I looked around and saw the painting, i picked it up and started walking down the fire escape. I looked through their window and saw Sam sitting on the couch and Susan sleeping on his shoulder. I knocked on the window to get his attention, he looked over and gave me a smile. I crawled through the window with the painting and closed it behind me. His wife woke up too when he was standing from the couch she looked at me and smiled. They walked over to me and i gave him the painting.

"I think this belongs to you"

"Thank you thank you so much"

He said and then his wife came over and Hugged me and he joined the hug, so it was like a little group hug. When the hug stopped he thanked me again.

"You don't have to thank me this is what i do after all"

"Just… Thank you"

The Susan put her hand on my shoulder and said with a kind voice.

"You must be exhausted why don't i make you some hot chocolate i insist"

"I really appreciate the offer-wait did you say hot chocolate"

We all sat down and while i got hot chocolate(which was delicious by the way)they just had some tea. At some point their daughter Elisa **(A/N: The Schuyler sisters, yeah i'm a Hamilton fan, sorry for interrupting)** woke up and joined us of course she got hot chocolate too and we all just sat there and talked for about an hour but that's when i got a text from Lina saying that Isabel had a nightmare and was in tears and that Lina couldn't calm her down.

"I'm sorry, i have to go"

I got up and sat my cup in the sink and hugged them goodbye and i summoned my dust and was ready to leave.

"Don't forget you're welcome here anytime"

The wife said with a warm smile as they waved.

"Thanks"

I smiled and teleported back to Lina's living room and transformed back to Kayla and ran into the guest room where i saw Lina sitting on the bed trying to calm Bell down… But it wasn't working too well. I walked over and sat on the bedside and she threw her arms around my waist me and cried into my T-shirt. Lina just walked out of the room saying that she was going back to bed.

She cried until she went out like a light. I chuckled softly as to not wake her up again.

' _I guess she must have been exhausted, speaking of exhausted'_

I thought as i yawned. I picked Bell up and stood up and walked over and put her to bed. Now normally i would have gone back to my own bed right across the room but there was 3 thing stopping me from that. One: It would be a very bad idea to leave poor little Bell after a nightmare even if i was just across the room, Two: I literally couldn't because Bell was holding onto my T-shirt, and not slightly holding on, no she **(A/N: She gripped me tight and raised me from perdition)** gripped onto my shirt as if her life depended on it, and Three: I was too fucking tired to take another step so i just laid down beside her and put my arms around her as if to protect her from the world, because that is exactly what i'm gonna try to do.

But as i slowly fell asleep i got the feeling of someone watching me again, it was begin to be really fucking creepy so i hugged Bell closer to me and this time it was me who gripped her tight so no one could take her away.

 **Third person Pov.**

Batman and Robin followed Rogue back to the family Halls apartment. Robin smiled when he saw Rogue sitting drinking hot chocolate with the family. It reminded him of his own family and when they sat up late at night talking and laughing. But he quickly snapped out of it he needed to focus but in all honesty he couldn't help but wonder if Rogue was as bad as they thought. That's when Rogue said she had to go and they said their goodbyes and she summoned that mysterious black dust and teleported away. Batman chased the signal to Selina Kyle's apartment where they saw in the guest room two girls curled together sleeping soundly.

"How did we lose her"

Robin asked confused as to how Rogue could get away from them. Batman looked at the two sleeping girls and narrowed his eyes and said.

"We didn't lose her"

* * *

 **Hey guys i'm so so sorry for the late update but i have an honest excuse, my exams just started and for everyone who doesn't know i live in a little northern country in europe called Denmark and here the exams are a little different. So basicly i have until the** **11 May** **to complete a special sheet of paper and then present it to the teacher, that may not seem so hard but remember i'm not giving you all the details and you don't know what's one the paper.**

 **Anyways i just wanted to say that since my Exam started i won't be uploading a new chapter in any of my stories until the 11 May, but i promise that i will update all of my stories on the 11 May so, anyway i hope you all have a great day or night wherever you are in the world and please wish me luck i would appreciate it 3**

 **Misker Out.**


	11. Time to go-10

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 10**

 _Time to go._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

Time moves fast when you're having fun i think we can all agree on that. It's been a week since we started staying with Lina, and i knew we couldn't stay here forever no matter how much Bell wanted too. But then again i couldn't just keep traveling around with a 6 year old, i mean she has to get a good education not to mention some friends at her own age.

' _I need to stop worrying so much. I can teach her the basics of math and english myself… That reminds me i should maybe buy her some more clothes maybe some more shoes too while i'm on the subject… even better i should take her to Italy or maybe Hawaii!'_

I walked into the livingroom too see Bell sitting on the floor playing with her toys and Lina watching some Tv (Luckily not something dirty this time) i walked into the kitchen and got some orange juice and walked back and sat down on the couch.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up. Tell me who is the lucky prince that awoke you"

Bell looked up from her toys with wide eyes and i immediately knew she heard Lina.

' _oh no'_

When she was about to say something i just stood up from the couch, took my glass of milk and just walked out in the kitchen and i just heard Bell ask Lina

"So is sissy really a princess?"

I looked into the living room from the doorway and saw Lina trying her best to keep herself from laughing because if i was a princess then Superman was a doorknob, it was just that simple.

"Yes, she's the princess of a faraway kingdom called Mewtopia, she told me once that everyone in the Mewtopia are cats and that she was the only human which is why she was crowned princess and now she's on a big adventure to make the rest of the world a better place, and to help all the people in the world"

She got such a cute expression, but then looked down like she was thinking of something and then looked up at Lina again with so much hope and asked.

"If she's a princess am i a princess too?"

"Well you have to ask your sister about that"

When she heard that her face lit up like a fucking christmas tree, it was adorable. She jumped down from the couch and start to run too the kitchen, but stopped when she saw me standing in the doorway. She then ran up to me and was just standing in front of me, staring at me with wide eyes filled with hope. I just glared at Lina(who just shrugged and who had a stupid grin as she went back to watching Tv) but my eyes softened when i looked back at Bell.

"Sis can i ask you something?"

I sighed and crouched down

"Sure, what's your question"

She then took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes and then…

"Ifyou'rereallyaprincesscanibeaprincesstooireallyREALLYwanttobeaprincessjustlikeinthebedtimestoriesyoualwaystellmesocaniplease?"

 **(Translation: "If you're really a princess can i be a princess too i really REALLY want to be a princess just like in the bed time stories you always tell me so can i please". You're welcome)**

Lina clearly heard us as she busted out laughing, and i just sat there not knowing what to say because i didn't understand half of what she just said, i only understood that she asked me if she could be a princess too. But i smiled softly at her and lifted her up into the air which made her giggle.

"Of course you're a princess, you will always be my little princess"

I pulled her into a tight hug and she wrapped her little arms around my neck. After our wonderful sister bonding moment it was time to get dinner. When we where done it was time to get Bell to bed, of course she protested and said that she wasn't tired at all and just on cue she yawned. Me and Lina finally got her to bed after about an hour of arguing with her(man she's stubborn when she wants to be)so now me and Lina were just sitting on the couch watching Tv while Lina was drinking a beer and i was drinking some water and that's when i decided to tell her my plan.

"So i decided that tomorrow we could go out and get some more clothes to Bell… And after that i think we should go"

Lina just sighed and looked at me

"Why is that?"

"I was thinking of showing Bell the world while she still has her freedom. After all when she gets older i have to settle down somewhere, in some city and she has to go to school, we don't want her to end up like us"

"You know when you first came here with her i must admit, i was skeptical. I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to take care of her, but for you to give up your hero-not-hero thing for her… Well let's just say that i was, oh so very wrong"

"Wow thanks Lina, it's good to know you always believed in me"

You could just hear the sarcasm in my voice when i said that, but Lina just laugh but not too loud after all there was a 6 year old sleeping in the other room. After that me and Lina just talked about random things after about one and a half hour of talking Lina decided to go to bed.

"Night Lina"

I just hear a hum in response and chuckled a little to myself. Even though it was really late at night i just couldn't sleep so i decided to take a little walk just to make myself tired so i could get some sleep. I just walked through the city of Gotham, it was pretty quiet for Gotham i mean i could hear some sirens in the distance. After about 30 minutes of walking i just stopped and looked up at the moon.

' _So similar yet so different… I still remember everything'_

 **Flashback.**

 _It's been half a year since i came to this dimension and man did i have fun, first i pulled a prank on the Justice League... yep i filed the watchtower with all those different coloured balls that are in ball pits, not to mention i made the alarm system in the watchtower go of at random, but of course that prank didn't last long. Anyway to be honest i missed my dimension and i started to wonder, just what was i supposed to do here, why was i the one who was chosen for this and who did that voice belong to. I thought that i was only supposed to be here for a couple of months._

" _Maybe he just had some trouble… yeah that's it, i'll be back home in a week or maybe a month"_

 _But a month turned into two months, then three, then four and before i knew it i had been here for another half year with no sign of going home._

 **End of Flashback.**

' _I haven't given up but maybe i should, i mean i'm sure that dad can take care of himself, after mom and my brothers were murdered or as the police called it a-break-in-gone-wrong, he just kinda locked himself in his office, i only really cooked and cleaned the house. Not to mention i made a promise to Bell that i would never leave her… Maybe i should just move on'_

But i was broken out of my thoughts by someone

"Rogue"

* * *

 **Heyo guys i'm back and i'm done with my exams yay!... I'm so gonna fail :,(**

 **Anyway~~i know this chapter is kinda short by i hope you enjoyed it anyways. I hope you all are having an amazing day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	12. Aw Fuck!-11

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 11**

 _Aw Fuck!._

* * *

 **Third person Pov.**

A man dressed in black with grey hair walked through the self opening doors leading into a giant grey room filled with people in white coats sitting in front of computer screens, and by the two other doors were guards dressed in dark grey military uniforms who had giant guns ready in their hands. As the man walked in everyone bowed and then went back to work.

"Have you found Dr. GreenWood yet"

He asked a younger man in a white coat who sat a computer looking at a giant screen in front of him.

"No sir, i'm sorry. It seems like he's just… disappeared"

Said the young man nervously.

"WHAT!"

Yelled the elder man, scaring and surprising everyone in the room as he slammed his fist into the wall, making the wall crack. He took his hand out of the wall as he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair and calmly looked at the young man once again, as people around the young man stepped away from him. However before he could say anything to the young man a woman dressed in a light grey uniform with a red clipboard in her hands, walked thro the doors and calmly walked over to the elder man and bowed to him with a blank expression.

"Lord Zenix i come with news concerning the GreenWood family"

The elder men looked down at her.

"Continue"

"We found out that not all of Dr. GreenWood's family has been eradicated. Apparently the eldest of his children survived, her name is Kayla Faith GreenWood"

"And why have i only gotten this information now!"

Zenix said with a raised angry voice.

"I apologize Sir but it seems like Dr. GreenWood has been hiding her from our searchers. But we have finally found her she's in dimension 0855921"

"Well then what are you waiting for bring her to me!"

"Well sir, dimension 0855921 is very hard to get to so it will take sometime to get the Hunters ready. And how are you even sure that she has the Alphasamtimino" **(AN: The word is pronounced Alpha-samtim-ino, i hope it helps)**

The room became colder and darker as Zenix slowly walked towards the young woman with each step creating an echo through the room.

"Are you doubting me Miss. Laurence?"

Zenix asked in a shockingly horrifying voice. Miss Laurence began shaking as she shook her head.

"N-n-no s-sir, o-of course not"

"No, i'm right you were doubting me, weren't you. And now you're even lying to me"

He said as he stood in front of her and with no hesitation he took ahold of her throat and lifted her into the air while choking her.

"You best remember who you're talking to you imbecile. I AM YOU LORD AND YOU DO AS I SAY DO YOU UNDERSTAND SLAVE!"

He yelled out as his grip around her throat tightened. She desperately tried to claw his hands off but it was no use. Before anyone could even blink he snapped her neck, and her body immediately limped in his hand.

"Useless"

He said as he threw her body away, like a kid that didn't like his toy.

"Now, bring the girl to me"

 **Robin/ Richard Grayson Pov.**

Me and Batman just came back to the Batcave after a very long night. Batman immediately went over to the computer to search for information on Rogue. I'm still trying to figure out if she was a hero or a villain. I mean sure she was a thief but she stool for those who needed the money, but did that make her a hero. I took my uniform off and walked over to Batman to see if he had found something, but no he hadn't found anything. Which surprised me because it would usually took a couple of minutes for him to find someone, but who ever Rogue was out of uniforme(her name and family things like that) was a hard mystery to crack even for THE Batman.

"Ahh i see your back master Bruce, i assume that the mission went well?"

Alfred asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Of course"

Batman answered, not even looking up from the computer. I just sighed as me and Alfred walked upstairs leaving the bat to his work. I walked into the kitchen took some leftovers from yesterday and after eating i went to bed. But i couldn't sleep there was two things that still bugged me, first of all there was the fact that if Rogue was helping people why didn't she want the Justice league and the world to know instead of being treated as a villain, and second of all who was that little girl and why did she look so familiar. After a while of thinking i decided to try and get some sleep.

The next morning went as usual. I woke up, ate breakfast and went to school so simple yet one of the hardest things for a teenager to do. After school me and Wally decided to hang out and of course i told him what we found out about Rogue, and to say he was surprised is an understatement.

"Wow!… So she's hot and a hero that's awesome!"

Wally said as he threw his arms in the air while he was wearing the biggest smile i have seen in a long time.

"Well she's not technically a hero, but maybe half a hero"

I mean yeah she helped people but she does it in the wrong way so i guess that makes her a half hero.

"Dude! don't be such a bummer"

"Hehe sorry Wally"

After Wally went home i did my homework (which is really boring and really easy) and after that i played some new games. But time flies when you're having fun and before i knew it it was time for patrol. Nothing new really happened i mean yeah the Riddler escaped prison so we used most of the night looking for him and taking some small time criminals down. But what really stuck out was Rogue or whatever her real name is?

She was just casually walking through Gotham streets in a dark blue hoodie and black jeans. So we decided to follow her (or Batman did, i just followed his order)

So we glided down but we stayed in the shadows and just waited there for a while, just to she what she was doing… but it just looked like she was taking a walk so Batman walked up behind her and i followed behind him and he asked.

"Rogue"

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

Ultimately i turned around even though i already knew who it was. And when i was all the way around i was face to face with Batman and Robin and all i could say was...

"Aw Fuck!"

* * *

 **Heyo guys i hope you liked this chapter and if you didn't… Well then don't read this story and go find another. Anyway i just wanted to say that now there is a schedule as to when i upload new chapter on my fanfics. I will upload new chapters to this one every Thursday but if you would like to see the full schedule it's on my profile, so go check it out. I hope you all will have an amazing day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	13. Pinky Promise-12

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 12**

 _Pinky Promise._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

' _Man i really want to teleport away right now… I mean right fucking now!'_

I was just standing there staring at them it was like having a staring contest with the best stare master in the world… Stare-master…like in stairs… master… yeah that name is not gonna work.

"Rogue you are under arrest and we are taking you in for questioning please. Come willingly or we will have to take you by force"

Said the Dark Knight in his deep mysterious voice, i still wonder what he would sound like if he inhaled some helium i mean come on could you imagine how funny that would be. Him and Robin out on a mission they are standing in front of some criminals and then the Batman saying in a high pitched voice "You are under arrest blah blah blah" hahaha ohh wait i'm in that kind of situation just without the high pitched voice.

"No… No i'm not"

I said with a stern glare at the Bat. Robin looked a little worried i really don't know why but then again i was more focused on the glare contest going on between me and the Bat and frankly i knew i was losing… hard.

I could see that the Bat was reaching slowly for some kind of gadget on his belt, so i got some dust ready so i could teleport away if i needed but man i hope i wouldn't have to. We just stood there for a good minute or so glaring at each other. But then my mind went blank and i began to really think this over.

' _I'm standing in front of THE BATMAN the man who can rival Superman, the greatest detective in the world not to mention the man who knows probably over 20 fighting techniques and i actually think i stand a chance against him and his sidekick no wait they hate that title anyway i'm getting_ _side_ _tracked, ha i made i pun... great… But seriously what the hell am i doing i don't stand a chance against them… i mean i get that they have questions i mean who wouldn't be but then again i really don't want to explain my whole life story to these 2. I just want to go back to Linas and cuddle with my sweet little sister… i guess i have to make a deal here'_

I sighed and stood up from the fighting position and i let the dust i summoned despair and looked at them, the Bat saw my actions and became a little less tense but was still ready to take me down if needed, and Robin just looked relieved which was probably because i saved him and the others so he probably didn't think i was as bad as the news made me look i mean all i am is a Phantom thief(sort of) i never hurt anyone **(if you don't know what a Phantom thief don't worry it will be explained in the next chapter or you can look it up on the big internet or if your into anime watch Magic Kaito 1412)** but they apparently didn't know what a Phantom thief is and how it's different from a normal thief because they kept saying that i was just a "annoying and filthy thief" but hey that was what i wanted them to think.

"Fine but i want to go home and make sure that Lina and my little sister are okay and then i'll go with you"

The Bat narrowed his eyes but nodded firmly. I knew that the Bat already knew that Lina was Catwoman so there was no reason to lie, anyway with that all the 3 of us went back to Lina's apartment. We arrived at the apartment and the Bat and bird stood on the building right across from Linas living room window. I went into the apartment and i apparently was a little loud because i woke Lina up.

"Hey can you keep it down someone's trying to sleep here"

She said tiredly as she walked into the living room. I was a little worried that i might have woken up Bell.

"Sorry Lina"

I said with a little sad voice and Lina noticed immediately and went into mother mode and walked over to me.

"Are you okay Peanut Butter?"

Peanut Butter was an old name from when we first met well let's just say i loved peanut butter back then and there was a little incident and since then whenever i was sad she would call me that which made me feel a little better.

"I met someone while i was walking and well… let's just say i have to go away for awhile"

I said as i pointed out the window over to the Bat and bird on the other building and the reaction from Lina happened immediately it wasn't sadness or surprise it was anger and not at me but at the Bat. She glared out the window to the Bat and she looked like she was ready to rip his head off, i guess now i know why he didn't want to come inside i mean a woman's anger is nothing to mess with. She then turned back at me and gave me a long and warm hug. After the hug i explained to her that they were just gonna take me to Mount justice and interrogate me and keep my under a watchful eye for a while and we agreed that Bell was gonna stay with Lina til everything got resolved…

"Big sis your back!"

Isabel yelled as she came in with her little panda teddy bear that i bought her when we were on our way to meet Lina. While she was dressed in white pajamas with blue and yellow flowers on it. Turns out she wasn't that big a fan of pink and i'm not that big a fan of pink myself. She ran arose the living room and hugged me, i crouched down and hugged her back and hugged her a little tighter. When i let go i sat down on my knees and looked her straight in the eyes and gave out a little sigh.

"Bell i need to talk to you and it's important so pay attention ok"

I said with a sad smile, she looked confused but nodded and i think she knew that some bad news was coming because she hugged her panda tighter and it just made this so much harder.

"Well i have… have to go away for awhile and i know i promised you that i would never ever leave you but this is just for a little time ok"

She looked at me with wide eyes that began to tear up.

"NOOO! "Snif snif" don't leave me plez i'll be "Snif" a good girl i promise plez just stay!"

She cried as she threw her arms around me and i began to tear up a little too. We sat on the floor there for a little while, but then i knew that i didn't have that much time left so i pulled her away we both still had tears in our eyes and running down our cheeks.

"Ok listen to me i know it's hard ok but it's only for a little while and when i come back we are gonna travel the world, ok"

I said as i wiped both mine and her tears away, and Lina came back from the kitchen with some tissues and that when i realised she was crying a little too. I took the tissues and wiped Bell's nose.

"And look out there… you see those 2 guys in the wired spandex suits you know who they are right?"

I asked as i pointed out the window, she looked out at them and Robin gave a small wave which i appreciated, she looked back at me.

"That is Batman and Robin i'm just gonna go with them for a while ok. It's nothing bad but it will take awhile ok"

She nodded and she looked me in the eyes and asked

"You pinky promise"

"Yes i Pinky promise"

She then gave me a final hug, and after that i stood up and hugged Lina and then i summoned my dust and teleported onto the same roof as the bird and Bat.

"I'm not sorry for the wait"

I said and i could see that even behind that emotionless mask and face he felt sad that he had to take me away from my family no matter for how long but that didn't change the fact that he had to do it. When we got ready to leave all of a sudden we heard Lina yell out from behind us

"I SWEAR TO WHOEVER THE FUCK THAT'S UP THERE IF SHE GETS AS MUCH AS A SCARCH BATMAN I'M GONNA FEED YOU TO THE LIONS!"

I laugh at that fact that she didn't mean that as a joke she literally meant it and i think that Batman knew that too. Linas not a mama bear she is a Mama Lion and if you are smart then you do not make her angry.

* * *

 **Here you go guys, a new chapter just as i promised. Anyways i hope you guys will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	14. No more Lone Wolf-13

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 13**

 _No More Lone Wolf._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

"Would you just let me go, for fuck sake!"

I said as i looked across the iron table which i was cuffed too. Why was i cuffed to a iron table, well i was being interrogated of course. I was being interrogated by Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and of course Batman, in a interrogation room in the Hall Of Justice and right now Batman were trying to find out what my real name was and where i come from, while Martian Manhunter was trying to read my mind, key word "trying" as in he couldn't read my mind, and the frown on his face when he realized that he couldn't was a frown of confusion and annoyance.

' _What do you know, looks like my mind is safe from Martians. Good to know'_

Now i know that you're gonna ask "Why don't you just use your Black dust?" well that's a simple question to answer… They put a fucking collar on me, yeah a fucking collar. And these kinds of collars are used in Arkham Asylum to keep super villains from using their powers. Like hell i was gonna answer any of their questions they ask when they treat me like an animal. It's been what like 2 hours since Batman "caught" me and since then they were just asking me questions that i didn't answer. I really hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing… Well that was until i had enough of their bull shit and said that one line. And now we just sat in a awkward yet creepy silence, that's until Black Canary started with her psychology bull shit.

"I know you don't trust many, but you can trust us, we can help you get on the right path, just answer our questions and we'll do what we can to help you"

She said as she looked at me with pity which i hated her for, and that's what sent me over the edge, i stood up quickly but since i was cuffed to the iron table i couldn't stand straight up.

"So what, you think just because your heros i'll trust you! I don't care if you're the fucking queen of England! The truth is until i know all of you in person and not from a tv screen or behind bars, i will never trust you!"

I was so mad, so pissed that i didn't notice my eyes go completely black and black dust came out the sides of my eyes just like what happened back at Linas but that's not all. The collar around my neck cracked a little but i didn't notice so i just kept yelling at them.

"And i'm sure you are gonna ask why, well here let me give you an answer so you don't have to waste your time asking! I don't trust you because you took me from my little sister, the sister i had promised to protect no matter what happens and the woman who has acted like a mother to me! So i don't care if you heros that saved the world or even saved the fucking universe! I was taken from my family again, so no matter how "good" you think you are, what you did makes you just as bad as any villain in my BOOK!"

I yelled as i slowly calmed down and my eyes slowly returned to normal. Right now i had really short temper. I mean who wouldn't after they were just taken from their family AGAIN! After my freak out there was a silent tension in the room, no one said a word.

"We are done for now"

Said Batman calmly but sternly as he stood up and walked out, with Martian Manhunter and Black Canary not far behind. But before Black Canary left she took one last look at me and said with a sad and a pity filled tone.

"I'm sorry"

And after that she left with the others and of course they looked the door. And now i was alone in the now silent room, cuffed to a iron tapel. I slowly sat down again and let out a sad unsteady sigh, as i put my elbows on the table and put hands on my head. And suddenly a little drop of water fell on the iron table and more drops followed… I was crying… And the tears just started falling from my eyes like a waterfall, i sniffed and put my hands over my face, crying into my hands.

As i was sitting in the room that was just a moment ago filled with nothing but silence and angry energy, was now filled with sadness and sorrow and the only sound you could hear was the sound of a broken young girl crying, not knowing the sadness it caused the ordinance she unknowingly had.

 **Third person Pov.**

Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow And Flash **(The reason Aquaman isn't there is because there was some trouble in Atlantis, but he'll be there later on in the story)** stood watching the young girl cry by herself. Everyone was sad at the sight of this young broken girl.

"Shouldn't we... do something?"

Flash asked with sadness for the young girl, even tho she was a thief she was still a teenager and a broken one at that. But Batman shook his head and answered the question with a simple line.

"This is sadness from her past, something we can't help with until we know and understand her past"

Black Canary looked at Rogue with sadness like the others, but inside her mind she was thinking of ways she could help the poor young girl. The two rooms continued to be filled with sadness, pity, sorrow and silence.

That's until Wonder Woman spoke up

"She's a broken warrior, fighting for the right things but in the wrong ways. If she's taught how to fight in the right ways she can be a great hero. However she is far too broken right now to fight at all"

Wonder Woman said as she looked at the young warrior, saddened like the others. Superman looked at his teammates and friends, and looked back at the girl and he decided what was the best action from here. He looked over at Batman, who by the looks had the same idea.

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

After what felt like hours the door to the interrogation room opened and in walked Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. Now if i was still my old self i would freak out even tho back in my home dimension i wasn't a huge fan of superheros but even the person who hated the Justice League with everything they got, their mouths would drop to the floor at the sight of this, but since this wasn't my first time seeing them it wasn't mouth droppingly awesome, but still pretty cool to see them.

' _They're gonna wanna to make a deal with me aren't they"_

I thought but my thoughts were interrupted when Batman, he sat down at the other side of the iron table and that's when i realized that all of their eyes were on me.

"You have three options right now. 1: Answer all of our questions and get set free but you will be under our surveillance 2: Try and escape and live the rest of you life on the run until you get caught and sent to jail 3: join the the team and become a hero"

Well my mind was just blown, i mean i knew they where gonna try to make a deal with me but they were willing to let me join the team!

This was huge, because first of all they were trusting in me right now and secondly they were trusting me so much that they were willing to let me join the team, a team made of their partners, their family and someone they would lay down their life to . .

I was i shocked, i was literally sitting with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. I snapped out of it and realised i acted like an idiot and i blushed.

' _Damn it Kayla pull yourself together you're acting like a fangirl, and you need to focus, what would be the best thing to do. Well trying to escape is out of the picture, i mean i couldn't be on the run with a 6 year old little girl. If i got caught well that would scare her more then she is already, not to mention i would have broken my promise. And if i chose the first option… well then i would have to tell them everything and like i said i don't trust them and i won't for a long time. Well then there's only one option left'_

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at all of them with a serious expression, but before i said what option i chose i had a question.

"If i chose to join the team, there are some conditions right?"

This time it was Green Arrow who answered.

"Yes, the conditions are that we will remove the collar but we will give you a tracking bracelet instead. It will let us know where you are at all times so we can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't cause trouble, it will also alarm us if you're not in the vicinity of where you're meant to be"

After he was done explaining i thought about what he said but then i remembered something he didn't say anything about.

"What about my family? Can i visit them"

Batman answered this.

"Yes. You will be able to visit your family, but only with permission from a legion and you will live at Mount. Justice"

And before i could even ask Superman stepped forward and answered my question.

"And no stealing"

He said with a stern and serious tone.

"Awww"

I whined as i tried to think of other ways to get the money to those who needed the money. But all in all it didn't sound like a shitty idea, well except the no stealing part, i will most definitely break that rule.

"Well looks like your partners are gonna get a new team mate. But don't expect me and them to become 'best friends forever'"

The other heros smiled at me well except for Batman who gave a knowing...smirk

'… _That asshole he knew i would never accept the other options. Damnit i should have known he would do something like that'_

So i sat glaring at Batman, surrounded by the other members of the Justice League that we're trying not to laugh at the rematch-staring contest going on between me and Batman again.

 **Third person Pov.**

Sometimes there is nothing you can do for your friends when they are reliving a bad past you where not a part of. But then it's your quest to make happy memories that cloud the bad past. But remember sometimes the past can help as well no matter how bad it may be.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, so here's another chapter. I'm and so fucking exhausted, i just finished one of my last exams and fucking yes! i got 10. And if you don't know, well it's a fantastic grade, not as good as 12 but it's the next best, and it was in a subject that i suck at so i am very happy!**

 **Anyway enough about me, i hope you all will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	15. I'll be back-14

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show or character mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 14**

I'll be back _._

* * *

 **Rouge/Kayla Pov.**

I can't believe they let me go home this soon and stay home for the night, not to mention that they trusted me too, which was still a big surprise to me. But hey who am i to complain, i get to go home to Lina and Bell, altho i did get the tracking bracelet on first, and yeah i already tried to get it off but i just want bugde. But they had told me that first of all i had to change my outfit and my "hero" name, because no civilian would trust a thief and definitely not the infamous phantom thief Rouge(I'm very proud of that title by the way), even tho they said that was the only reason i knew that it wasn't, i mean even a baby could see that the Justice League would get some bad press for taking in a criminal, so yeah.

I haven't met "the team" yet but i would very soon, they needed to test me first and then deliver the news to the team. Speaking of team, i have to talk to Mark as well, after all i need to figure out a way for me to steal in secret so i could keep doing my job, i know that they said "No stealing" but did you honestly think i would stop just because they told me too. But i would worry about that later, right now i just want to go home.

I was running on the roof tops teleporting in mid air to another rooftop as i jumped from the other one. I was in a hurry, but believe me i will always enjoy the feeling of teleporting into the air, i felt so free, i felt so… Alive.

Wow that was cliche, anyway i finally made it to the rooftop of Lina's apartment, i smiled as i climbed down the fire escape to the living room window. As i looked through the window i saw Lina and Bell sitting at the dinner table eating something that looked a little like lasagna, i guess Lina tried to cook again, well at least it doesn't look like she blew up the oven this time. I smiled as i summoned my dust and teleported into the living room so i was standing right in front of the dinner table.

"So did you leave some for me or did you eat it all?"

I asked with a grin on my face, and i began laughing my ass off when Lina freaked out and fell off her chair and down to the floor, Bell was also shocked but quickly got over it as she jumped down from the chair and ran over to me,

"Sis!"

She yelled as she hugged my legs, i crouched down and picked her up in a giant hug while swinging her around. Lina meanwhile got up and smiled at us. I sat Bell down and walked over to Lina and gave her a big hug as well.

When our little reunion was over we all decided to sit down and watch a movie just so we all could relax. Halfway through the movie Bell fell asleep on me, we decided to end the movie a little early since it was a children's movie that we only watched because Bell was here, so anyway Lina turned off the Tv and i lifted Bell into my arms and carried her into the guest bedroom where i put her into one of the beds and pulled the covers up so she could sleep warmly and safely. I was about to leave but i was stopped but a small voice.

"Please don't disappear again sis"

I looked back at Bell and gave her a sad smile as i began to walk back to the bed, i sat on the edge of the bed and moved some off her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry i disappeared like that Bell but i had to go, you understand right?"

She gave a little nod but still had small tears in the corner of her eyes as she sat up in the bed.

"I will have to go again and stay away for a little while but i will come and visit as often as i can, i promise"

I said as i wiped the tears away. She sniffed and leaned forward to hug me, i hugged her back and moved a little from side to side while humming a small melody that my mom use to hum to me when i was sad. After a little while i could see that Bell was almost a sleep so i slowly let go of her.

"Ok, time to go to sleep"

I said as she laid back down and i pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight sis"

She said in a tired voice as she began to fall asleep, i smiled and walked over to the door and turned off the lights and was about to close the door but i turned around and said.

"Goodnight little sis and sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite"

I closed the door but not all the way, i just closed it so there was a little creek that shot light into the dark room. I walked into the kitchen where Lina was standing drinking a glass of wine and besides her was a bottle of red wine and another glass. She looked at me and smiled and took the other glass and giving it to me.

"Really Lina?"

I asked with a raised brow, but she shrugged and poured some wine into my glass. She then raised her to give a toast and said

"To the thief who survived the interrogation with the Justice League!"

Said said/yelled out and began chugging down the glass of wine, i just shook my head with a small smile dancing on my lips, and i took a sip of wine(Yes i like wine, su me)then Lina poured herself another glass and turned around and looked at me.

"So what happened in there?"

I let out a sigh and began explaining what happened and the deal. But i think that the funniest thing was when i told her about the stare down i had with Batman, sure she was pissed when i told her that, but it was when i told her that i broke down crying that was when she became enraged and began yelling that she was gonna tear Batman apart when she saw him again for making me cry, i'm just happy that i'm not the one on Linas bad side because i know how scary she can be.

She was obviously shocked by the fact i was joining a team after all i wasn't exactly a team player if anything i was more of a lone wolf. After i told her what happened, i asked about what happened here while i was gone, Lina explained that Bell had a nightmare but calmed down after a while, but other then that nothing interesting had happened.

"So what are you gonna do about the "No stealing" part"

She asked as she took another sip of wine.

"I thought it would be obvious since i'm sure as hell not gonna listen to them about that"

I said as i smiled and Lina gave out a chuckle.

"Hmm then you not only gonna need one new identity you gonna need two. One for stealing and another one for the "hero stuff""

"I guess your right"

After that we tried to come up with new ideas for two new outfits and two new names, which by the way is way harder than it seems. After i kid you not, 4 hours of trying to come up with new ideas, we finally found the right names and the right outfits. We ended up with the name Shadow for my hero name and the name Anonymous for the thieving thing.

My outfits were pretty awesome as well. For my hero side i had my hair braided down my shoulder **(Think of Elsa from Frozen's hair just pitch black instead)** my hair and eyes where still the same colour but i had black face paint on the left side of my face, right besides my eye running down my cheek to my neck. And instead of my dark gray shirt and my black leather leggings, i had a black half leather and half fabric jumpsuit with a hood. The leather of the suit went down the sides of both my legs and went up my sides and separated into two leather lines that crossed my chest and turned into the hood on the back. In the middle of the cross there was a crescent moon symbol, the rest of the suit was white fabric. I also had Black leather combat boots that went up to my knees, and still no mask, just the eye paint that was really more like a tattoo that only appeared when i changed into my new hero form.

For my thieving form i had a long ass black trench coat with a hood as well, under my trench coat i had a dark gray jumpsuit but i had flat black leather short boots that went up to my ankles and i had a full face white mask on, which was japanese inspired with black markings on it, i got it when i was in Japan half a year ago. Anyway my hair was a dark blue color in this form with black ends and my eyes well they were still gray but since i had the mask it didn't really matter what colour they were anyway the reason for my hair colour was to just throw the Justice League and the police off my tail.

 **(Now i told you about her powers in the first chapter but i just want to do a little recap of what she can do: Kayla's black dust can teleport anyone/anything it's in contact with if Kayla wants it too, it can also change appearance not shapeshift, only chance appearance of a person like some small changes like hair, eye colour and makeup/tattoos and of course it can create or change clothes colour and appearance. She can also create dust barriers but she doesn't do it unless she absolutely has too because a drains her energy too much. And that should be all of them, her weakness will be revealed a little later in the story, after all she's not invincible)**

Anyways that's how i looked in my two forms. After that long, long talk, me and Lina went to bed since it was 05:13 in the morning **(I have looked up so many times the difference between AM and PM but every time i find out i forget, so i'm just gonna call it "In the morning" or "In the night" so yeah anyway i just wanted to put that out there)** When i came into the guest room, i don't know if i can call it that any more really after all Bell was gonna stay with Lina since i was gonna live in Mount Justice from now on, so anyway i came into our room and saw Bell in a weird sleeping position, her face and upper half was down on the floor and her arms where as well, her lower half was still in bed it was even under the covers as well. I had to put a hand over my mouth too keep myself from laughing, i quickly but quietly ran over to Lina who was standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth i just gripped her arm and pulled her with me down the hall.

"What the fuck!"

Lina yelled with her toothbrush in her mouth, i just shushed her and pulled her into me and Bell's room, when Lina saw Bell she almost spit out her toothbrush. Lina ran out and got her phone and took a picture which i gave her a thumbs up for. After that Lina wished me goodnight and went back to bed and so did i…

I just stared blankly at the ceiling for a while, thinking about everything that had changed since i left my dimension, so many things have changed. I missed my dad so much, but… i have a strange feeling that i'm gonna see him again, someday.

* * *

 **So here ya go and can i just say i really wanna thank GothicEmo95 for the inspiration and the sweet message, thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter too. And thank you so much to all you others who are reading i really hope you enjoyed this chapter too and i hope you will all have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	16. No Chapter this week sorry

**Hey everyone… Sorry but i won't be uploading a new chapter this week and weekend, i know you were waiting for one so i'm so so so very sorry. But don't worry i'll be back next week with a new and longer chapter, and if you're wondering why well… let's just say that i'm dealing with some personal problems. But next week, Thursday there will be a new chapter, so i hope that you'll forgive me. So i hope you all have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker is so sorry, and Out.**


	17. Re-Introduktions-15

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show or character mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 15**

 _Re-Introduktions._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

So yeah here i am at the exam or test, well i really don't know what to call it, but i'm standing in front of Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Flash, Superman and Aquaman and i'm about to fight well they called them training bots… not very creative but hey who am i to judge. Yes i am a little nervous but i'm also confident that i can do this, after all it's just level 6, how hard can it be.

I stood there in the middle of the training stage? but it's kind of more like a cage with invisible walls. It had a white training mat and 2 visible walls to take cover behind if needed.

"Are you ready Shadow?"

Asked Martian Manhunter over the speaker and of course i answered with a confident tone, after all a hero can't have low self esteem because if you want someone to believe in you, you have to believe in yourself or some shit like that, i found it on some "Superhero Blog" thingy… what i do my research.

"Yes!"

He then pressed a button and i heard some weird sound and 15 robots came up from the ground, and if you think "Ohhh well it's only 15 little robots they'll be so easy to take down" then you are soooo wrong, these robots were set with all the combat styles you could possibly think of, not to mention they had FUCKING LAZER CANNONS! I immediately ran for cover behind a wall and summoned my dust and got my sword staff ready.

"Time to slice some robots into fucking salamy"

I said to myself but i knew that the Justice League heard it after seeing the Flash laughing and some of the others smirking and/or chuckling. I jumped over the wall and landed on the head of a robot and used my sword staffs sharp end to dig through the head of the robot and land on the ground with the whole robot from before stuk on the end of my sword staff and swung it over my head and then threw it off so it landed on 2 other robots and i smiled. But my little moment of happiness was cut short when i was shot in my side, i hissed in pain and teleported to the other side of the room and looked to the burning wound.

"YOU CHICKEN FRIED FUCK!"

I yelled as i let go of the wound and stood up straight and my eyes flickered totally black...well now i was just plain out furious.

 **Time skip to the end of the fight because it's 05:46 in the early morning and i'm tired.**

I stood there in the middle of a brutal battle filed with destroyed and disembodied robots all around me and all i could think was, thank god Red Tornado wasn't here. The Justice League stood there with surprised and amazed looks on their faces(well except for Batman, who only smirked Because he was fucking Batman)and to be honest i don't blame them i was also surprised by the time i had destroyed the robots in.

3 minutes… 3 fucking minutes Oh my rotten avocado that was over quickly, i mean i knew i could do it but not this fast. Well i guess getting angry can be good for something sometimes, but the silence was broken when an robot fell from the ceiling,

"We are going to discuss some things we'll be back in a couple of minutes don't go Anywhere"

Superman said as they walked off to the little tea party club meeting. About 30 minutes later they finally came back and they looked very serious like, superhero serious… so serious indeed.

 **Time Skip don't worry you didn't miss anything important. **

Well for 1 i passed the test and 2 now i was gonna meet the team. Yes i was gonna meet the team right fucking now, my god those assholes. I was standing with Batman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary(the other heroes had returned to their heroic duties) in the hall of Justice. We were waiting for Red Tornado to meet us, so we were just standing there in an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

When all of a sudden one of the zeta-portals lit up and a womanly robot voice announced the arrival of Red Tornado and then shut down again. Red Tornado nodded towards us and Batman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary made their way towards the zeta-portals but black Canary stopped and looked back at me when she realized i wasn't following them.

"Shadow, are you alright?"

I just stood there looking at the zeta-portals not realizing that everyone's eyes were on me, but i finally snapped out of it and looked back at Black Canary who was looking at me with a worried expression, i just looked at the floor sighed and then looked back up with a soft yet confident smile with a glint of sorrow in my eyes but it was quickly blocked but the confident and warm smile.

"No, no, not at all i'm so worried that they aren't gonna like me or that i'm gonna screw something up and make them despise me!"

I yelled out dramatically putting the back of my hand on my forehead all dramatically. You couldn't even comprehend the level of sarcasm in my voice, like hell i was gonna open up to them about my feelings, no fucking way that was ever gonna happen. Batman didn't have any reaction as he just walked through the zeta-portal and Red Tornado just shook his head and walked in the zeta-portal. And now it was just me and Black Canary left, she just looked at me with sadness and said with a soft voice.

"Why do you keep pushing away your sadness"

I looked at her with both a surprised and also confused facial expression, but then i let out a sly smile to her.

"Because who's gonna care, besides a lot of the sadness is from my past and there nothing i can do to change it"

I said as i walked past her to the zeta-portals and turned my head slightly over my shoulder and finally said

"and neither can you, so let it go"

' _Fucking Frozen!'_

As i walked into the zeta-portal that teleported me to Mount Justice. And the first thing i saw was Batman standing in front of the team, presumably telling them about their new teammate, which just so happen to have entered the cave in the very moment he had said my name and all their heads turned towards me. God it was uncomfortable i wish i could just teleport away… but sadly i couldn't.

"Yellow"

I said now i don't usually say a wired hello like that but fuck it and fuck them, this was my mouth and i say weird things when i want too. Miss Martian was the first to greet me as she floated or glided over to me and said with a caring sweet voice

"Hello i'm Miss Martian but my earth name is Megan and since i'm on earth just call me Magan. Welcome to the team"

But before i could say anything to her a arm slid over my shoulder as i heard a guys voice say

"I know we just meet but i feel like i found my soulmate by just looking into your eyes, i'm Kid Flash but you can just call me Wally"

Now i have heard a lot of pick up lines and smooth talk but that has got to be one of the worst. I felt my eye start to twitch as i felt the anger bubble up inside, i just took his arm and judo flipped him over my shoulder so now he was just laying on the ground rowling a little back and forth saying that it hurt so good which was basically his line since he got hurt by pretty much any girl he tried to flirt with on the Young Justice or the Justice League.

"Let's get one thing straight "

Meanwhile Artemis came over and stood in front of me to give me a handshake.

"Nice throw, i'm Artemis"

I shook her hand and she walked over to Speedy Gonzales who stood up from the ground rubbing his shoulders and slapped him in the back of his head

"Idiot"

She said to him as he was now rubbing his head instead. Fucked-up-traffic-light was next to introduce himself

"Hey i'm Robin, sorry about Wally we will try to keep him under control"

He said with a smile and i just smirked a little because there was no way in hell they could keep him under control even if they tried i mean teenage hormones are terrifying and uncontrollable, which makes them even scarier. Anyway back to reality or as real as it could get in this dimension Sushi boy was next and he came over and politely said

"Hello I'm Aqualad but my friends call me Kaldur, welcome to the team"

I shook his hand and looked over at Superboy who just nodded to me and i nodded back and that was that, but i don't think Batman told them that i was Rogue who became Shadow so i'll have a little fun with that.

"It's been awhile since i saw you last, semes like the team has been growing a little since then. But let me tell all of you one thing i might have saved you 4" I said as i pointed to Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash "but that doesn't mean i like any of you, i'm only here because i was forced to, not because i wanted to, so don't expect me to get all happy and friendly"

They stood still for a couple of minutes until Robin finally got it and stared with a shock and then looked back at Batman and to me again and finally said what he was thinking so the others would understand

"Your Rogue!"

He said as he pointed at me. Their faces were priceless i mean man i wish i had a camera ready right now, now i could only assume that they told Artemis and Miss Martian about me or that they knew about me from the news. Who knows, all i know is that their faces were priceless and i loved it.

"Was Rogue. Let me re-introduce myself, hello i'm Shadow, your new teammate"

* * *

 **Guess who's back again, well actually you don't have to guess you already know "Whos back" anywho, i'm back and my personal problem has kinda died down a bit so it's not over but it has become easier for me to comprehend. So i'm back and i will upload a new chapter next thursday again. I hope you guys will have a great day or night wherever you are.**

 **Misker Out.**


	18. Greedy Guilt-16

**Chapter. 16**

 _Greedy Guilt._

* * *

 **Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

 _I just want to go home. I want to see my dad again, i want him to protect me from all the monsters, just like he did when i was younger. I want to laugh at horror movies with my friends and make silly pranks against the teachers at my school._

 _I just want to go home…_

" _PLEASE LET ME GO HOME!"_

 **Still Rogue/Kayla Pov.**

I woke up with sweat running down my face and looked around the room when i didn't recognized the room i started to panic, but quickly remembered that this was my new room in Mount Justice and that i wasn't in any danger… for now anyway.

I looked at the time, 4:34 in the middle the night. I stood up and made my way to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. I took my clothes off and looked myself over in the mirror. I looked at all my scars from gunshots or knife wounds, where did i get them you ask, well being a thief is not a harmless job you know. I let out a long sigh and stepped into the shower feeling the water and making me relax. I began thinking back to what happened after the team's 'introduction' to me last night.

 **Flashback**

"Was Rogue. Let me re-introduce myself, hello i'm Shadow your new teammate"

I said with a nice bow and a sly smirk to go with it. I stood up again and looked at their shocked faces and man it was hard not to break out laughing, i managed to keep my shit together but fuck it was hard.

"But your a theif!"

Artemis yelled out pointing at me.

' _Man did no one teach her that it's impolite to point at people. Well i should hardly judged, after all who am i to talk about manners'_

"She was a thief, but she made a deal with us and is no longer a thief but has become a part of the team instead of going to jail"

Black Canary said, still thinking that i would actually give up my thieving side. I wonder if they ever heard about the saying "Can't teach an old dog new tricks" if they have, they probably think that i wouldn't dare to oppose them, but man were they wrong. I wasn't afraid of them… ok maybe a little, but hey who wouldn't be they're The Justice League so of course it was a bit intimidating, but i couldn't just give up on the people who came to me for help. Isn't that what a hero is supposed to do, help those in need. So yeah i might be testing my limits but i won't give up without a fight, so fuck them and their "justice" laws, i will do what i have to and do it in my own way.

"She will be staying here with Superboy and Miss Martian for now"

Said the oh so serious Batman. I just walked over to the couch and sat down, not really wanting to be a part of that conversation anymore but the universe just wouldn't let me, because i became the main part of entertainment when Black Canary said

"Why don't you all get to know each other. Who knows you might just become good friends"

She said and looked over at me, i just rolled my eyes. Don't they get it i don't want or need friends. I'm surprised she's still trying to make me socialize. Don't get me wrong in my home dimension i was pretty social, i wasn't the bees ness but i was social enough. But when i came here and found out that i couldn't get home i just became depressed and didn't let anyone in, that's until Lina found me, she was the first person i became close to since i came here. After that i became more social, but just with the ones i helped, like Mark. I stay in contact with them and i eventually became friends with a lot of the people i helped, it just became normal i guess. But it was different with Young Justice over here, i had only seen them in screen when a new episode of the show came on Tv, but i had no idea who they are between episodes, so i have no idea who they really were. When the mentors left, the others looked at each other, Miss Martian was the first to come over and sit down, and slowly but surely the others came over and took a seat.

' _Oh fucking fantastic guess we are really doing this shit. Well might as well get the lies ready so we can get this over with'_

Aqualad was the first to open his mouth of course.

"Well i'm sure we all have some questions, so why not get to know each other"

I just let out a huge sigh and crossed my legs.

"You can ask your questions, but after that i'm gone"

I said in a stern but still a little gentle tone. Artemis glared at me, but sat down on the couch anyway, i guess she was curious about me like the others and she probably had some questions on her own, not that i blame her i would have questions too if i was in her situation. Robin was the first to ask and to be honest he was probably the most curious.

"So why did you join the team if you don't want to"

I just looked at him. Oh my god he just asked that, he literally just asked why a criminal who was caught was joining a team they didn't want to join. Is it just me or should the reason i joined be really obvious, i mean it should be staring him in the fucking face, and here i thought they were just a little smarter… i guess i was wrong. Now see in a situation like this there are 2 ways to handle it, first i could be really nice and say something like "Even tho i don't want to be on the team, i do want to help people and this was the best way to do so" but there's also the second option, being a sarcastic asshole. And since you know me so well you know i'm definitely not gonna go with the first one, i chose the latter.

"Well it definitely wasn't because i got caught and was integrated by the Justice league and that they were gonna put me in prison if i said no, and if i ran i would get caught eventually and put in a more secure prison, no that's not the reason at all. Jesus krist get you head out of the gutter"

Just about everyone glared at me when i said that and i think superboy was growling, no wait thats wolf. Not like i cared… at all...

"If your gonna ask questions, don't ask the obvious ones"

And i just pissed them off even more, this is kinda fun actually. Kid Flash cleared his throat and walked over to the side i was sitting and lend over the back of the couch.

"So beautiful what's your name you know when your out of your sweet suit?"

Kid Flash asked with a flirty tone

"I'm sure as fuck not gonna tell you, but if you do insist on calling me somthing other then Shadow i don't care what you call me, hell you can even call me bitch or cunt"

I said as i stood up and started to walk out but i stopped and looked over my shoulder and said with a smirk

"Just don't call me late for dinner"

And i walked out in the hall looking for the room i was staying in, since Black Canary told me what number door it was. I don't want you to get the wrong idea i don't hate them, i actually looked up to them and the heros in the Justice league when i was younger, but i know what is gonna happen to them in the future, i know all the bad things they had to go through and if i care too much about them then i will do everything in my power to stop the bad things from happening and if i did that who knows what's gonna happen. I mean just by me being here i have already caused some change, i don't know what but i have a feeling i'm gonna know what i have changed in the future. Before all of this when i was a thief on the run, i didn't worry about it because i did not interfere with the story since i wasn't near the main characters of said story so i couldn't interfere, but now i don't know what's going to happen or how i've changed certain events and that's a horrifying thought and it scares me so fucking much.

I finally found my new room and i was about to walk in but i was stopped when someone called out my name

"Shadow!"

I turned around and saw Aqualad running towards me, i turned fully around to face him.

"Look i know you don't want to be part of the team, but as the team leader it's my job to make sure we can communicate without getting an argument started and that we can trust each other so we can complete the missions we are given successfully, what i'm trying to say is that you should try and be a little… nicer, and maybe just try to get to know us"

I felt bad for the way i acted but if i became closer to them there would be to many consequences and i couldn't risk that, but fuck i felt terrible for being an asshole to them even tho they were so nice to me it killed me a little inside.

"Look i know you're right but you have to understand that i am not a social person, i will try to be a little nicer but i'm not gonna be happy go lucky ok"

He let out a sigh but nodded

"Well alright, goodnight"

"Night"

I said as i walked into my new room, i didn't even look around i just went straight for the bed and then just flopped down and curled up into too the blankets and tried to sleep, but my thoughts just kept coming, keeping me awake.

' _I wonder if they knew the truth about me, would they accept me even though i come from a different dimension, even though i knew the future and that i could have prevented so many deaths and stopped so many tragedies from happening… but i didn't, no i just stood there too terrified to mess up the future to help out the people in need. I guess i thought that if i helped out the homeless and the other people in need(who the heroes just ignored or they were too busy to deal with "small" problems)i could forget about the deaths i could have prevented. I wasn't a hero, i was far from it'_

I felt tears forming in my eyes and i began to cry softly until i fell asleep not realizing that someone was standing outside my door ready to knock but had stopped when they heard the sound of crying.

* * *

 **Hey guys i'm here with a new but sad, but still a new chapter. And yeah i does end on sad note doesn't it #sorrynotsorry. Anyway like i did on the original upload on this story i want to ask you guys,**

 **Question: What would you do in a situation like this?**

 **Please leave your answers in the review box/comment box and i'll read through them, but if you just want to leave a sweet comment instead that would be much appreciated, since everytime i write a new chapter i re-read the comments/reviews to motivate because they really are the best. And last but not least Valor-Derzod thank you for pointing that out i will change it as soon as i have the time. Other than that i hope all of you will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	19. Don't get attracted-17

**Chapter. 17**

 _Don't get attracted._

* * *

 **Kayla's Pov.**

I stepped out of my shower and took a towel and dried off and took a black T-shirt on and a white hoodie with some light and dark blue jeans with holes in them. I stepped in front of the mirror to set my hair up in a messy bun and took a some black earrings on. I took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath

"Just ignore them and don't get attached or emotional. When they find out where you are from and what you know they will hate you… they will hate me and they will never forgive me"

I said quietly to myself. After my little oh so uplifting conversation with myself i started to make my way back to my bed where i had put my headphones and my music player, it was made by a big company called YeYon apparently it was just as big as Apple is in my home dimension and they made some pretty damn good tech, some was more advanced than Apple actually. I stopped when i heard my stomach grumble.

"I need food"

I said or more like whispered to myself, and made my way towards the kitchen to get something to eat. I walked around the mountain for a couple of minutes before i realised that i was lost, completely and utterly lost. The reason i wasn't lost yesterday was because my room wasn't that far away from the main room, but i think i took a wrong turn when i walked out of my room. I let out a long sigh and continued on my adventure through the mountain…

 **One hour late~**

"Mother fucker!"

I yelled out in frustration when i saw another dead end. Don't judge me, this mountain was bigger in real life then it is on Tv. I leaned my back against the wall and crossed my arms, i just stood there trying to remember witch ways i went to get here so i could get back and away from this endless loop of dead ends.

"Are you ok Shadow?"

I looked up i shock and saw my savior it was Miss Martian… the one i was kinda mean to yesterday… ok i was really fucking mean to all of them i'm not gonna lie. Sure i don't want to become attached to them but i overdid it yesterday, i should really apologize.

"Yeah just a little lost i guess"

I said as i nervously scratched my neck. Miss Martian giggled and gave a sweet smile,

"Well where were you trying to go?"

"I was trying to get to the kitchen to get some breakfast, but i went the wrong direction when i walked out of my room, and i ended up getting lost. I was just really deep in thought i guess"

I said with a small chuckle

"Oh i was just on my way to the kitchen now. Just follow me"

I sighed but gave a small smile anyways. We made our way to the kitchen and Miss Martian was leading the way while i was sinking a little behind but that's not the worst part, oh no the worst part was that we walked in a very Very awkward silence. But surprisingly it was me who broke it.

' _Ok this is as good a time as any to apologize… let's just get this over with'_

I took a deep breath and joked up to her so we walked side by side.

"Hey umm… i wanted to kinda… apologize for emm… yesterday. I was a jerk to all of you and you were just trying too be nice… so emm… i'm sorry and i hope you can forgive me, kinda"

I said as i looked down at my feet while we walked. As you can hear a true apology is hard for me to give. Sure sometimes i joke around and a little bad thing happens and i say "Oh i'm sorry" but that isn't a true apology that's just me saying "Oh hey sorry if that hurt but to be honest i don't really care about it. It's probably your own fault anyways" so yeah apologizing is not one of my strong sides. She looked at me and you could clearly see the understanding in her eyes but you could also see confucian, but she just smiled.

"It's ok, i forgive you but you should probably say sorry to the others too. I don't know if they are gonna forgive you so quickly, don't get me wrong they're really nice and funny when you get to know them but they can be a bit harsh in the start"

I smiled a little at this, she reminded me of a great friend that i had when when i was younger. No matter what i did wrong she would always smile and say "It's ok, we will get through this together" but as i thought about it some more i realised that i would never hear my friend say that ever again. I almost begin to tear up but i was quickly snapped into reality by Magan saying that we should get going to the maine room. I bid back that sad memory and went with her.

When we arrived too the maine room i saw Artemis sitting on her phone and superboy watching a boxing match with Robin and with Kid Flash standing off to the side eating a bag of what i assume to be potato chips while Aqualad was sitting in the corner of the couch reading a very unfamiliar book.

When me and Megan stepped in Superboy looked up and frowned at the sight of me, which i can understand. Robin forced his gaze away from the tv so see what Superboy was looking at and it seems that his reaction was the exact same as Superboy's and eventually everyone was looking at me with a pretty mad expression well all except Megan and Aqualad.

"What are you doing here, i thought you were too good for us"

Artemis said with a pretty stern and mad tone. To be honest even though i didn't look so much up too superheroes like some people out there(i did however enjoy all the action) and i wasn't so interested in superheroes at all i did love too watch Young Justice, and i looked a little up to the team so being hated by people you looked up to about 4 years ago and still admired a little really did hurt a lot more then i let it show.

"Artemis calm down Shadow has something she wants to say too all of you"

Megan said as she smiled and looked at me with the look that said what-are-you-waiting-for but in her rush trying to be supportive and a friend she kinda pushed all of the attention over too me which in turn made me a little nervous. But nonetheless i had to get this over with.

"I...emmm… wanted to say that…-" i cleared my throat and continued "That i'm sorry for the way… the way i acted yesterday, i'm not really a people person and it's been awhile since i have been in any contact with...emmm… people my age. And i was still a little angry… no that's a lie i was really pissed at everyone and everything since i was kinda just forced to become a part of this team "

They all looked a bit shocked and Kid Flash even dropped his bag of potato chips and with his mouth wide open. But Aqualad just smiled, stood up and walked over and stuck out a hand, just like when we first met. I swear i felt my heart started to beat a little faster, but i decided to just ignore it for now. I shook his hand and returned a smile.

"That's understandable, don't worry i forgive you. And i'm excited to get to know you"

I sighed and Aqualad stepped back and he looked at the others and opened his mouth to say something but before he could say a word Kid Flash speeded over too me and took my hands and said

"It's ok beautiful i forgive you, i understand now that maybe i came on a little too fast. But hehe you know that's my thing after all"

I felt my right eye twitch. I took a deep breath and pulled my hands back and smacked him on the back of his head

"Dream on Romeo, because it's never gonna happen"

Megan chuckled and walked into the kitchen, Artemis sighed and stood up and walked over to me. Now when i watched Young Justice when i was little i always liked Artemis because she was strong, sarcastic, ironic and just over all kind of awesome, and that was something i looked up too when i was younger and she was maybe just a little of the reason i became who i am today. But there was no way in hell i would ever tell that too her.

"Don't even think i'm gonna forgive you as fast as the others around here"

She said and then turned her back too me and started to walk away, but then stopped and turned her head a little and said

"But i'll give you a chance, so don't throw it away because there is not gonna be another one"

And then she just walked away. After an awkward amount of silence Robin decided to break it (thankfully) by walking over and putting his hand on my shoulder and said

"Hey, don't worry about it"

I smiled at him and nodded. I looked over at Superboy who just sat on the couch and finally looked away from the Tv and looked over to me. Just then Megan came into the room stirring something in a bowl. Superboy looked over at her and then back at me, and that's when i knew exactly what was going on, they were having a telepathic conversation with out me, so that means it's properly about me. And with that i can deduct that Megan is telling Superboy to give me a chance.

' _I know she's trying too help but forcing him to give me a chance is not the right to do it (even if it's working)'_

After a few silent minutes Superboy just gave a grunt (in what i assume to be defeat) and just looked at me and gave me a nod, i just gave a nod back and then that was apparently over. After that Megan went back to the kitchen and Robin and Aqualad decided to go do some training and Superboy just went back to watch the wrestling match. Leaving me just standing there in the livingroom… really really awkwardly… sooo i just left.

I went around the mountain a bit, just so i could maybe memorise it so i won't get lost again. As i was walking around i accidently bumped into someone, we both only stumbled a little but quickly regained composure. Guess who it was… if you guessed Sushi-boy then you would be correct.

"I am sorry, i didn't look where i was going"

He said as he smiled at me.

"No it's my fault, i'm sorry"

I said with an awkward smile, and that's when the awkward silence began. Luckily it wasn't there for so long since Sushi-boy decided to break it.

"So what do you think of your room?"

He asked, as to why he asked that question well i have no idea, maybe it was just to break the awkward silence. But somehow that one simple question made me blush a little… Wait what.

"Well it's nice, i guess. Although i like my room back at home better, but i guess i just have to get use to it"

I said still blushing a little and discreetly trying to hide it.

' _God damnit Kayla get your shit together'_

I thought to myself.

"I know the feeling, but i guess you're right. You just have to get use to it"

He said smiling at me with his cute fac- what the hell. My eyes widened as i realized what was happening with me.

"I'm sorry but i have to go"

I said as i ran off down the hall, i ran into my room and slammed the door while leaning my chest up against it.

"This can not be happening, this can't be fucking happening!"

I said as i banged my head against the door. I than turned around and leaned my back against the door and put my hands to my face.

' _I… i have a crush on Sushi-boy'_

* * *

 **I'M BACK BABY!**

 _ **sorry~**_

 **But yeah, Hello everyone, first i would like to give a formal apology for not uploading any chapters lately(lately meaning two months)but i just had to get a vacation so i took one. But like i said i'm back and better than ever, so i decided that sadly now there will only be-**

 **!TWO CHAPTERS A MONTH!**

 **Yeah yeah i know it sucks but i need time and so does my brain, besides i have a life outside of writing these things and i (sadly) need to take care of that too. Anyway the next chapter will be up the 15 September.**

 **I REPEAT NEXT CHAPTER 15 SEPTEMBER!**

 **Okay awesome, anyway i hope all of you will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	20. I'm so so sorry!

Hi everyone…

 **I'm so so so so so very sorry!**

I know i promised a chapter a long time ago but truth is I've run out of inspiration and my phone (where I keep all of the recordings of random ideas for chapters and stories)was stolen so right now I have no phone and all of my future ideas for the story are lost.

But fear not I haven't given up on this story! I'm still gonna try to come up with chapters even if I burn my brain out doing so, however it will take quite a while for chapters to get uploaded or even made. But I'm trying to make other stories, I even have another story about Young Justice where I have two OC's, I can't revile much but there will be a male and female lead.

 **I'm still very sorry to those who want and have been waiting for another chapter, but believe me when I say I'm truly and utterly grateful that you've been reading my story this far and you're even reading this message right now!**

 **You are truly amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**

And as always I hope you halve a fantastically great day or night you wonderful human being wherever you're from and whomever you are!

 **Misker will soon return!**


End file.
